


Вечный король

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло двадцать лет после того, как король Артур умер. На троне Камелота по-прежнему сидит королева Гвиневра, но запрет на магию давно снят, и в ее свите всегда находится придворный маг. Но это не Мерлин. Тот давно ушел из Камелота, и уже много лет о нем никто не слышал. Но однажды появляется человек, воин, который должен расставить все на свои места.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: -Wintersnow-  
> Написано на Arthur/Merlin OTP fest 2015

С восходом солнца мир обрел знакомые очертания. Ночь меняла его – каждый раз по-своему, — то пугая, то умиротворяя, но никогда не принося облегчения. Она могла бы стать спасением от изнуряющей жары, но на Британские острова никогда не хватало природного тепла. Тени и образы, неверный свет луны и звезд, оглушающий в тишине шорох деревьев и травы — это лишь очевидные ночные черты, скрывающие за собой таинственную, не всем понятную жизнь.

Солнечные лучи отразились от поверхности озера и ослепили бликами вышедшего на водопой оленя. Животное помотало головой, вспахивая ветвистыми рогами влажную почву у берега, и поспешило уйти, так и не утолив жажду. Его проводила громкой трелью серая пичуга, облюбовавшая ветку большого бука, склонившегося над водой.

Птица разбудила обитателя ветхой хижины, спрятанной у кромки леса. Старые бревна заметно посерели от времени, плющ плотно обвил стены, скрывая хижину от случайных глаз, на крыше вырос кустарник, и только дверь казалась нетронутой, словно лес опасался усложнить жизнь своему соседу.

Мужчина средних лет, по годам еще полный сил, но глядящий на мир потухшими старческими глазами и давно переставший удивляться седине в темных волосах и в косматой, неопрятной бороде, наскоро умылся водой из низкого деревянного чана. Вряд ли он замечал что-то вокруг себя, лес давно стал ему привычным, как и озеро, и птицы, и звери, иногда приходившие на водопой. Но этим утром что-то изменилось. Мужчина изумленно посмотрел на свое отражение в воде и ударил по нему рукой. Этой ночью ему снился сон о бескрайнем поле, восхитительно-золотом под яркой синевой, а посреди этого поля брел человек. Молодой, с волосами цвета пшеницы и глазами цвета неба, он словно только что появился, возник, родился, вобрав лучшее из окружающего его мира.

Мужчина позавтракал сухим ломтем хлеба, облачился в безликий серый балахон и, перехватив поудобнее узловатую палку-посох, направился в близлежащую деревню. Там он обычно брал у торговцев овощи и хлеб, предлагая взамен мелкие чудеса и помощь по хозяйству.

Деревня считалась довольно большой, через нее проходил путь к замку – цитадели королевства, — и бесчисленные торговцы и искатели лучшей жизни тянулись в город, останавливаясь на ночь в одном из деревенских домов. До замка пешим ходом добираться полдня, а конным — и вовсе пару-тройку часов. 

Мужчина, которого в деревне знали под именем Анн Ллейан, пересек главную деревенскую улицу и остановился у дома кожевника. На пороге его уже поджидал юноша могучего телосложения. Он почтительно поздоровался с Анном Ллейаном и поспешно проводил его в дом, что-то торопливо объясняя и размахивая пухлыми руками.

Анна Ллейана вызывали в деревню в тех редких случаях, когда местный лекарь исчерпывал все свои возможности вылечить больного. Анн умел поставить на ноги самых безнадежных, он владел магией и тонко чувствовал людские болезни. Уходя, никогда не брал денег, но просил что-то изменить в жизни выздоравливающего, чтобы эта болезнь больше никогда не настигла его.

Анна в деревне боялись, но уважали. Поговаривали, что раньше он жил в замке, но устал от суеты и бесконечных интриг и предпочел уединиться в лесу. Еще говорили, что Анн Ллейан умеет обращаться в животных. Кто-то видел его в теле оленя, другим он показывался большим бурым медведем, а третьи утверждали, что Анн на самом деле последний дракон, кружащий иногда над самой чащей леса. Сам Анн Ллейан не подтверждал и не опровергал людские домыслы — он просто не замечал их. Как не замечал и того, что королевские посланники не единожды звали его вернуться в замок, обращаясь с ним почтенно, словно с самим королем. Анн делал вид, что не слышит их просьб, не видит их лиц, не замечает назойливого присутствия рядом с собой. Деревенские мальчишки видели, как он захлопывал дверь своей хижины перед носами первых рыцарей королевства.

Анн Ллейан провел в доме кожевника целый час, но ничем не смог помочь. Из раза в раз бесцветным голосом он твердил, что не всемогущ, что люди, несмотря на все старания, умирают. Иногда его ровный голос ломался, на мгновение выдавая истинные чувства, которые он успешно скрывал ото всех, включая самого себя.

Заглянув на рынок, Анн Ллейан набил котомку хлебом, вяленым мясом и сыром, запасся бурдюком с вином и снова скрылся под сенью леса. Теперь, если не случится очередного несчастья, Анн не покажется в деревне еще неделю.

Каждый раз Анн выбирал новый путь через лес, избегая людских троп и ориентируясь по следам животных. Он не боялся заблудиться в лесу, знал почти всех диких зверей в округе и всегда радовался, находя поляну с редкими травами или ручей, из которого можно набрать воды.

Анн Ллейан сильно забрал на запад, дойдя до быстрой, мелкой речки, промочил в ней старые кожаные сапоги и ополоснул лицо. Затем повернул обратно, чтобы засветло вернуться в свою хижину, но неожиданно вышел из леса, оказавшись на ведущей к городу дороге.

По ней тянулся обоз, состоящий из пяти телег и нескольких конных всадников. Обоз остановился, когда из леса вышел Анн Ллейан, и несколько всадников приблизились к нему.

— Кто ты такой? — грубо спросил, очевидно, главный из них. Он был заметно старше остальных, во рту у него не хватало нескольких зубов, а один глаз закрывала повязка.

— Никто, — привычно ответил Анн Ллейан и повернулся, чтобы снова уйти в лес, но меч, приставленный к горлу, остановил его.

— Ты шпион? Наверняка королевская ищейка. Убейте его, — приказал всадник своим спутникам.

Анн Ллейан прикрыл глаза, и в тот же миг меч вырвался из рук разбойника и улетел далеко в лес.

— Он маг! — закричал разбойник, отпрыгивая в сторону.

Анн Ллейан кивнул, подтверждая его слова, обвел взглядом обоз, испуганных кучеров на телегах и заметил странное шевеление внутри одной из них, прикрытой тканью, держащейся на высоких кольях наподобие шатра.

Следующий разбойник напасть на Анна не успел, отлетел в сторону и, ударившись о ствол дерева, без сознания осел на землю. Анну Ллейану не требовалось читать длинных заклинаний, чтобы творить магию, лишь глаза наполнялись жидким золотом, и сила повиновалась воле разума.

— Ты умрешь! — закричал главный разбойник, и Анн повернулся к нему.

Не заметил, что со стороны леса крадется человек, одетый так же, как разбойники — в кожаные штаны, жилет и темно-зеленый плащ. Человек прыгнул, разбойник вскинул руку, Анн покачнулся, почувствовав острую боль в плече.

— Риотам! — изумленно воскликнул разбойник, разглядев человека.

— Привет! — улыбнулся тот и покрутил в руке меч, красуясь и демонстрируя свое умение с ним управляться.

Разбойник сплюнул на землю, пришпорил лошадь и с остатками своих людей ускакал прочь. Анн Ллейан проводил его взглядом и ощупал свое плечо, чтобы оценить размеры и глубину раны.

— Не трогай, рану лучше перевязать, — посоветовал Риотам, и Анн Ллейан вздрогнул, застыл на месте, низко опустив голову и не решаясь ее поднять, чтобы взглянуть в лицо стоящему рядом с ним человеку.

Между тем Риотам, ощупав плечо Анна, оторвал от рубахи длинную полосу ткани и умело перевязал его плечо. Анн молча наблюдал за ловкими руками, за быстрыми мозолистыми пальцами, слушал голос и мелко дрожал, загоняя свою память все глубже и глубже в себя, в темноту, из которой нет выхода.

— Кто ранил меня? — наконец глухо спросил он. 

— Один из людей Калеба – разбойника, захватившего обоз.

Анн Ллейан зажмурил глаза и вскинул голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Риотамом.


	2. Часть 1. Анн Ллейан, маг

Артур успел только мельком увидеть серые, помутневшие глаза мага. Тот снова низко опустил голову, спрятав лицо за длинными немытыми волосами, и застыл в напряжении. Артур слышал о нем как об угрюмом отшельнике, сторонящемся людей, но полагал, что он все же больше будет расположен к беседе. Люди рассказывали о его замкнутости, привычке игнорировать неудобных ему людей, но Артура он уже заметил, а значит, дело было в другом.

— Рана пустяковая, заживет быстро, — решил ободрить мага Артур.

— Сам знаю, — глухо ответил тот и что-то зашептал. Артур прислушался, но уловил только незнакомые тягучие слова заклинания. Вероятно, исцеляющего.

— Кто такой Калеб? — закончив, спросил маг.

— Разбойник, промышляющий в этих лесах. Захватывает торговые обозы, берет в рабство людей. Калеб появился здесь несколько месяцев назад, но королевская стража не слишком усердствует в его поимке.

— Кто ты такой? – дослушав, задал следующий вопрос маг.

— Здесь меня знают под именем Риотам, я… стараюсь помогать людям из этих краев и спрашиваю у них об одном человеке, моем друге.

— Поищи его в городе. 

— Думаю, его там нет, — с сомнением ответил Артур. — Когда-то он жил в замке, но, говорят, уже давно ушел из Камелота.

— Ты молод, сколько лет твоему другу?

— Не знаю.

Маг наконец выпрямился и посмотрел на Артура усталыми карими глазами. Было в них что-то звериное, затаенное, но Артур готов был поклясться, что раньше у мага были другие глаза. Как и внешность. Хоть спутанные волосы так и остались черными с проседью, а глаза по-прежнему окружали глубокие ранние морщины, но нос будто уменьшился, как и уши, раздался вширь подбородок и округлились щеки. Артур не запомнил его прежнего лица, которое видел лишь мельком, но изменения казались слишком очевидными.

— Я провожу тебя к твоей хижине, — сказал Артур, подхватив мага под руку.

— Не нужно, — холодно ответил тот.

— Нужно, — с нажимом возразил Артур.

Он понимал, что Анн не дряхлый старик, который мог бы свалиться замертво под первым же кустом. На вид магу было лет около шестидесяти, а то и меньше – сложно разглядеть возраст под космами спутанных волос. Руки с длинными узловатыми пальцами не покрывали старческие пятна, а кожа казалась бледной, но не сухой, не тонкой, как у стариков. Артур решил не тешить себя пустыми надеждами, а как можно быстрее выяснить, кто на самом деле этот Анн Ллейан и знает ли он что-нибудь про Мерлина.

Маг, скинув его руку, пошел вперед. Упорно продираясь сквозь кусты и оставляя на них клочки ткани со своего плаща, он молчал, хоть Артур и пытался разговорить его. Вскоре впереди показалось озеро, по берегу которого Анн быстро добрался до своей хижины.

Артур вошел внутрь и поразился скудости и бедности обстановки. Там был только стол, стул и соломенный тюфяк, брошенный прямо на пол. У стены примостился расколотый на две части глиняный горшок, где маг хранил зерно, а посреди комнаты виднелся люк, ведущий в погреб. Никакой одежды, никаких личных вещей у Анна не было, словно он поселился в этой хижине только вчера, а не прожил, по слухам, несколько лет.

— Кого ты ищешь, Риотам? — поинтересовался маг, сев на единственный стул.

— Своего друга, — повторил Артур. — Десять лет назад он разорвал все связи с Камелотом, и больше о нем никто не слышал. Он маг, как и ты, возможно, тебе он известен под именем Эмрис — так называли его друиды. 

— Зачем ты ищешь его? — перебил Анн Ллейан.

— Потому что он мой друг! — выпалил Артур. У него были и другие объяснения, но они казались слишком запутанными и невероятными. Он сам еще не до конца разобрался во всем этом и знал, что без Мерлина не сможет это сделать. Тот был единственным, кто даже через столько лет мог бы все объяснить и поверить ему.

— У тебя много друзей в прошлом и будущем, — возразил Анн, — ты мог бы пойти к любому из них.

— Они давно считают меня мертвым, — признался Артур.

— А разве это не так?

— Я был мертв, но теперь вернулся. 

Маг замолчал, обдумывая его слова. Артур прошелся по хижине, с отвращением глядя на паутину в углах и на заплесневелый хлеб на столе. Чем питается этот Анн Ллейан? Почему ушел от мира и поселился здесь? Что он сделал, раз так упорно бежит от людей? Не похоже, что Анн просто старается слиться с природой. Не было в нем того умиротворения и гармонии, что дарил друидам уединенный образ жизни. От Анна Ллейана веяло чем-то вязким, серым, почти осязаемой тоской и чувством вины.

— Эмриса больше нет в этом мире, — сказал Анн Ллейан. — Ты напрасно ищешь его.

— Он… умер? — внезапно севшим голосом спросил Артур. Все то время, что он искал Мерлина, в нем жила уверенность, что тот жив. Прошло не так много лет, а Мерлин был сильнейшим из магов, которых встречал Артур. Многие его боялись, он столько лет жил в Камелоте и успешно скрывал свои способности, не поддался злу, которое нередко несла с собой магия. Мерлин был особенным, он не мог просто взять и умереть за те двадцать лет, что Артура не было рядом. 

— Он перестал существовать, — ответил Анн. — Я дам совет, к которому тебе лучше прислушаться. Не ищи его, забудь о нем и о Камелоте, начни жизнь где-нибудь в другом королевстве, купи ферму, разведи скот и будь счастлив. Иная судьба, в которой должен присутствовать Эмрис, снова убьет тебя, не дав ничего взамен.

— Предоставь мне самому решать, как поступить, — оборвал его Артур.

— Ты еще так молод, — вздохнул Анн.

— Я старше, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Взглянув в зеркало впервые после своего возвращения, Артур не поверил своим глазам. На вид ему снова было лет двадцать, словно он каким-то чудом не только сумел воскреснуть, но и перечеркнул все время, прошедшее с момента его знакомства с Мерлином. Не умирал его отец, не сходила с ума Моргана, он сам не женился на Гвен, не правил королевством, не расширял границы Камелота. Кого-то другого помнили люди, о ком-то другом пели песни и превозносили чьи-то еще подвиги в детских историях. Артур не забывал свою прежнюю жизнь, но пока не стремился вернуть ее.

Этот лес и деревня, в которой он жил последние два дня, оставались самыми близкими к Камелоту местами, в которых Артур бывал после своего возвращения. Он знал, что королева Гвиневра по-прежнему правит королевством, заручившись поддержкой Рыцарей Круглого Стола. Леон остался с ней рядом, как и Персиваль и остальные рыцари. Артур был очень благодарен, но пока не собирался говорить им это в лицо. Он не хотел возвращаться в Камелот, без Мерлина — точно.

— Я могу остаться у тебя на ночь? — спросил Артур. 

— Здесь негде спать, — ответил Анн.

— В твоей хижине есть крыша над головой и деревянный пол. Я расстелю на нем одеяло и отлично проведу ночь.

— Как знаешь, — помедлив, не стал спорить Анн.

Артур бросил свою котомку в угол, достал из нее немного еды, не желая обременять Анна своим присутствием, и быстро поужинал, запивая хлеб простой водой. Анн в это время куда-то ушел, оставив дверь в хижину открытой. Артур слышал его возню снаружи и звук разрубаемых дров. Физически маг был еще довольно крепок, хоть и чересчур худ и жилист. Давешняя рана его, казалось, нисколько не беспокоила, словно он действительно заговорил ее, заставив затянуться.

Солнце клонилось к закату, окрашивая небо на западе в багряно-красный цвет. Вскоре стемнело окончательно. Артур стянул с себя одежду и с разбегу нырнул в озеро, а затем мощными гребками быстро доплыл до его середины. Холодная вода бодрила и приятно расслабляла мышцы. Артуру очень не хватало прежних тренировок с рыцарями, после которых по всему телу разливалась приятная усталость. Теперь он все больше находился в пути, шагая пешком по пыльным дорогам, не имея денег даже на покупку лошади. Можно было бы с легкостью подзаработать, не гнушаясь физическим трудом, но Артур предпочитал избавлять земли Камелота от многочисленных разбойников, хоть как-то оправдывая титул бывшего короля.

Остановившись ненадолго на одном месте и посмотрев на глубокое, темно-синее вечернее небо, Артур поплыл обратно. С берега за ним внимательно наблюдал Анн Ллейан. Рядом с ним весело поблескивал огонь костра, над которым висел котелок. 

Артур выбрался на берег, отряхнулся, словно большой пес, и, не стесняясь мага, направился в хижину одеваться. Анн не отрывал от него взгляда, забыв о своей недавней угрюмости. Проходя мимо, Артур еще раз посмотрел в его лицо, поражаясь несхожести черт с теми, которые он искал в каждом мужчине Камелота. Он не был уверен, что недавнее его видение — до боли знакомые, постаревшие серые глаза — было реальностью. Артур слишком хотел найти Мерлина, слишком надеялся, что таинственный Анн Ллейан окажется его бывшим слугой. Мерлину сейчас должно было быть около пятидесяти лет, он вполне мог бы выглядеть как Анн Ллейан, если бы решил убежать от всех и спрятаться в лесу. На Мерлина это вполне походило: вряд ли он захотел бы оставаться в Камелоте, в котором не было бы его, Артура. Но с отменой запрета на колдовство в Камелот стянулось слишком много магов. В основном, слабых, не представляющих опасности для королевства, но и не способных принести ему большую пользу. Сильные колдуны почти не показывались, а уж равных Мерлину и вовсе больше не рождалось. Судя по слухам, Анн Ллейан выгодно отличался от остальных, но насколько — это Артуру только предстояло выяснить.

Одевшись, Артур присоединился к магу у костра. Оказалось, в котелке тот кипятил воду, в которой теперь заваривал какие-то травы. Запах шел приятный и довольно знакомый – Мерлин на привалах любил пить что-то подобное.

— Кто ты? — бесцеремонно спросил Анн, насытившись напитком.

— Риотам, — повторил Артур.

— Но это не твое настоящее имя, — возразил Анн.

— Возможно. Но и тебя зовут не Анн Ллейан.

— Это имя дали мне люди, оно гораздо вернее моих прежних имен.

— У тебя их несколько?

— Столько же, сколько и жизней.

— О тебе ходит много слухов. Будто бы ты можешь обращаться животным или вылечить любую болезнь.

— Иногда я действительно гуляю по лесу, обратившись в животное, и лечить умею, но не все и не всегда. Смерть невозможно предотвратить, Риотам, она почти так же безжалостна, как и память.

— А тебе есть, о чем вспомнить?

— Мне есть, о чем нельзя забывать.

Анн помешал палкой угли в костре и поспешно затушил попавший в огонь подол мантии. При всей его силе он казался слегка неуклюжим, и это раздражало его. Артур снова и снова вглядывался в его лицо, не находя ничего знакомого даже в выражении чужих карих глаз, в мимике или тембре голоса. 

Очень скоро Артур захотел спать. Глаза слипались, и он с подозрением взглянул на котелок с травяным отваром, в который Анн наверняка добавил сонную траву. С трудом добравшись до хижины, Артур рухнул прямо на дощатый пол и мгновенно уснул.

Ему снилась его прежняя жизнь, когда он еще был принцем и отец только-только назначил ему нового слугу. Мерлин оказался несносным, неуклюжим, язвительным, ленивым, но они как-то быстро нашли общий язык. С Мерлином было весело, он заразительно улыбался, его шутки казались глуповатыми, но Артуру все равно было смешно. Он изо всех сил старался скрыть симпатию к Мерлину и теперь понимал, насколько это было по-детски. Ему изначально нужно было быть искренним во всем, что касалось Мерлина. 

В первое время после своего возвращения Артур не мог поверить, что Мерлина нет рядом. Он ждал, что тот, каким-то образом почувствовав его появление в мире, появится со дня на день, улыбающийся во весь рот, счастливый – таким его лучше всего запомнил Артур. Другого Мерлина, убитого горем, осознающего, что теряет его, Артур запер в своем сердце, оставив как напоминание о том, чего никогда больше не хочет пережить — слезы и отчаяние самого дорогого человека.

Артур провел в этом мире уже три месяца, успев смириться с его устройством и кое-как приспособиться к новой жизни. Все это время он не переставал искать Мерлина, уверенный, что тот обязательно где-то его ждет. Но Мерлин спрятал от мира всякое упоминание о себе. Многие помнили его прежнего – слугу умершего короля, — а после рассказывали о маге по имени Эмрис, который некоторое время помогал королеве Гвиневре. О старике с длинной белой бородой и потухшим взглядом. Но постепенно и Мерлин, и Эмрис ушли из памяти жителей королевства.

Сквозь сон Артур слышал торопливый шепот и видел вспышки света, но не мог открыть глаза, скованный волей мага. Всю ночь тот колдовал над ним, шепча все новые и новые заклинания и пытаясь выведать у него что-то важное. Но после воскрешения Артур стал слабо восприимчив к магии. Это раньше на него часто накладывали любовные заклинания, но теперь его словно защищал волшебный щит. 

К утру Анн выдохся и забылся сном на своем тюфяке.

Артур проснулся с рассветом, и первым, что он заметил, открыв глаза, были преобразившиеся черты лица Анна Ллейана. За неопрятной косматой бородой, кустистыми бровями и длинными спутанными волосами угадывалось постаревшее, но очень знакомое лицо. Артур ни с чем не смог бы перепутать эти острые скулы и аккуратный нос, мягкие, хоть и потрескавшиеся сейчас губы. Если бы Анн открыл глаза, то они оказались бы серого, часто казавшегося синим цвета. В человеке, лежащем на соломенном тюфяке, смешались черты полного сил Мерлина, каким его знал Артур, и старика Эмриса, в которого Мерлин мог бы превратиться еще лет через двадцать. Пока же его густые черные волосы лишь тронула седина, а длиной они лишь на дюйм спускались ниже плеч.

— Мерлин… — прошептал Артур, осторожно касаясь его щеки; сердце билось как бешеное, а дышать получалось через раз.

Анн Ллейан распахнул глаза, несколько мгновений завороженно смотрел на Артура, а затем одной золотой вспышкой в глазах вновь обрел лик незнакомого человека.

— И к чему это? — вздохнув, спросил Артур. — Я увидел достаточно, чтобы убедиться, что это ты, Мерлин.

— Ты ошибся, — упрямо возразил маг. И это лучше всего другого убедило Артура, что перед ним Мерлин, его Мерлин. Тот был так же упрям, даже когда обстоятельства явно складывались против него. Артур всегда поражался его умению изворачиваться и утверждать свою, явно наспех придуманную, правду.

— Мерлин, — с нажимом повторил Артур, взяв его за руку. — Что ты делал со мной ночью? Ты должен был понять, кто я такой, убедиться, что я не обманываю тебя.

— Ты знаешь, сколько раз я уже переживал это? — внезапно спросил Анн. — Сколько раз видел твое лицо у чужих людей и обманывался раз за разом? Это больно, Риотам. — Он внятно выговорил это имя, не желая называть Артура по-другому. — На тебя кто-то наложил заклинание, превратив в того, кто мне дорог, но мне до этого нет дела. Уходи, поищи другого мага, который снимет это проклятие, а меня оставь в покое.

— Что с тобой стало, Мерлин? — спросил Артур с болью в голосе.

— Мерлин умер двадцать лет назад, — отрезал Анн Ллейан. 

— Ты сказал, что твоя судьба — служить мне…

— Так ты ищешь слугу? Прости, но я вырос из этого. Я больше не подчиняюсь никому в этом мире.

— Ты и раньше не слишком-то выполнял мои приказы.

— Я защищал и был верен своему королю, но не тебе, уж точно.

— Почему ты не веришь мне?

— Король вернется, когда больше всего будет нужен Альбиону. Сейчас не то время, сегодняшний день мало отличается от вчерашнего и от того, что был двадцать лет назад.

— И сколько ты готов его ждать? Века, тысячелетия? 

— Столько, сколько потребуется.

— Но я уже здесь!

— Ты — Риотам, не король. Ты можешь так думать, но это лишь действие магии. Очень скоро ты вспомнишь себя настоящего.

— Мерлин… — Артур не знал, как еще доказать ему, что вернулся на самом деле. Сейчас маг не поверит, наученный горьким опытом, он не готов признать, что перед ним сидит его король. — Если ты уверен, что я не Артур, — Анн вздрогнул при звуках этого имени, — то перестань скрывать от меня свое лицо. Я хочу видеть тебя настоящего.

Мерлин взглянул на него своими карими медвежьими глазами. В деревне поговаривали, да и сам он признался, что иногда обращался в животное. В оленя, когда хотел сам, в медведя, когда предоставлял выбор судьбе. За двадцать лет Мерлин успел отдалиться от жизни и от людей настолько, что потерял самого себя. Его называли выжившим из ума стариком, хотя ему было не так много лет, но его разум был скрыт под толстой броней Анна Ллейана.

В следующее мгновение лицо Анна Ллейана преобразилось, и на Артура снова смотрели знакомые серые глаза. Он до сих пор поражался, как мог не узнать их на лице старика Драгуна когда-то.

— Уходи, — снова попросил Анн, но Артур покачал головой.

— Я останусь, чтобы убедить тебя, что я вернулся.

Анн отвернулся и встал со своего тюфяка. Из его в мелких прорехах серых штанов торчало несколько соломинок, а в волосах запутались зеленые травинки. Артур протянул руку и снял их.

— Ты не сможешь причинить мне вред, — сказал Анн, отходя подальше. — Но я могу выгнать тебя в любой момент. А пока поступай как знаешь.

И Артур остался.

Он прожил у Анна Ллейана несколько недель, работая по хозяйству и постепенно вникая в его жизнь. Хижина нуждалась в ремонте, требовалось запастись дровами на зиму, а то, что ел Анн, не годилось даже на корм животным. Артур подлатал крышу, с которой вода во время дождей капала прямо на стол; раздобыл в деревне две крепких кровати и два хороших соломенных матраца, покрывала, подушки и старое, но хорошо заштопанное постельное белье. За плату он помогал одиноким женщинам в деревне, чья мебель требовала починки, а топор давно затупился без умелой работы. На вырученные деньги Артур покупал хорошую, хоть и простую еду: молоко, хлеб, яйца. Он охотился на кроликов, расставляя силки недалеко от хижины, ловил рыбу в реке у деревни. Озеро по просьбе Анна он не трогал – к нему у мага вообще было какое-то странное, трепетное отношение.

С Анном Артур почти не разговаривал. Маг предпочитал молчать, задумчиво глядя на воду, либо бродить в одиночку по лесу, возвращаясь с наступлением темноты. Артур не раз еще пытался достучаться до него, вдавался в воспоминания о прежних временах, рассказывал, как осознал себя снова в этом мире посреди бескрайнего поля пшеницы с памятью о былых временах, но Анн словно не слышал его. Артур вновь и вновь всматривался в его глаза, стараясь увидеть там Мерлина, но, кроме знакомого до боли цвета радужки и разреза глаз, не видел ничего. Анн представлял собой пустую твердую оболочку, за которой, словно сердцевина ореха за прочнейшей скорлупой, прятался Мерлин.

Артур расспросил его о тех случаях, когда маги подсылали к нему фальшивых королей.

— В первый раз это было через пять лет после смерти короля, — сказал как-то Анн. — Тогда мое сердце еще было полно надежды, а жил я вблизи Камелота, чтобы защитить его, когда потребуется. Королева сняла запрет на магию через два года после смерти короля, и в замок хлынули маги. Я принимал их, оценивал их способности и давал работу, если они того хотели. В основном это были деревенские чудаки, решившие, что в городе они смогут немного подзаработать, да лекари, просившие меня обучить их некоторым заклинаниям. Я помогал, конечно. Тогда сильно заболел и отошел от работы Гаюс, и Камелот словно остался сиротой. И вот однажды один из магов привел мне мужчину. Тот не мог связать и двух слов, не понимал, что происходит вокруг, но был как две капли воды похож на умершего короля. Я… был удивлен, не мог даже подумать, что кто-то может воспользоваться моей привязанностью, чтобы ударить в спину и убрать меня с дороги, а потом завоевать Камелот. Но я быстро раскусил мага и его марионетку. В его мнимом короле не было души – он взял юродивого, изменил его внешность, но не смог поменять его суть. Я выгнал их далеко за море и выучил урок. Самое страшное для меня тогда было то, что на короткое время я действительно думал, что мой король вернулся. Я обманывался так еще четыре раза, а потом перестал верить всему, что пытались подсунуть мне маги. Я ушел из Камелота, хотя королева настойчиво предлагала мне должность придворного мага, но я нашел хорошего, надежного человека, а сам покинул замок, чтобы никогда не возвращаться в него вновь.

— Но как ты узнаешь короля, если он все-таки вернется? — спросил Артур.

— Узнаю, — не без сомнения ответил Анн и пристально посмотрел на Артура. Он чувствовал в нем некую магию, но списывал ее на колдовство другого мага. Но это было не так. Магия в Артуре была от рождения, а сколько ее понадобилось, чтобы воскресить его, он и сам не знал. Мерлин запутался, стараясь избежать новой боли, и Анн Ллейан ошибся в своих выводах.

— Но во мне ты чувствуешь душу? — Артур не оставлял попыток достучаться до него.

Но Анн молчал, не желая отвечать на простой вопрос.

— Ты трус! — как-то выплюнул Артур в сердцах. — Боишься поверить самому себе. Ведь ты знаешь, что я никакой не Риотам, я — Артур! — Анн снова вздрогнул, и Артур безжалостно продолжал: — Да, Артур! Почему ты не выгнал меня сразу? Ты же отшельник, Анн Ллейан, Анн Монах, раньше ты никому не позволял нарушать твое уединение и покой.

— Я спокоен внутри себя, — помедлив, ответил Анн, — а ты, Риотам, сродни мухам в моей хижине.

Тогда Артур впервые накричал на него. Обида захлестнула, выплескиваясь в едких, жалящих словах, прежних эпитетах, которыми он награждал Мерлина в моменты злости. Потом Артур корил себя за них, его нелепый слуга не заслуживал такого отношения, но Анн — другое дело. Если Мерлин изводил Артура своей глупостью и неуклюжестью, забывчивостью и безалаберным отношениям к своим обязанностям, то Анн злил до крайности угрюмостью и нежеланием видеть ничего дальше своего носа. Он был все так же ленив, не трудился элементарно следить за собой и расчесываться хотя бы пару раз в неделю. Мерлин тоже иногда ходил растрепанным, а однажды уснул лицом в конском навозе, но Анн вряд ли заметил бы такой казус. Он все больше сливался с природой, стремился стать ее частью, забывая, что магия была дана ему вовсе не затем, чтобы однажды превратиться в медведя или оленя навсегда. Магия Мерлина лежала в основе самой природы, она поддерживала баланс, смену дня и ночи, лета и зимы, была первоначальной силой, которой почему-то смог распоряжаться обычный человек.

Воскреснув, Артур словно заглянул внутрь Мерлина и узнал о его магии больше, чем любой из живущих в этом мире. Хотя, возможно, эта тайна открылась ему, только когда он умирал. Сам Мерлин показал ему свою суть, когда отчаянно признавался в своих способностях и рассказывал, как много в действительности для него сделал. Артур поклялся себе тогда, что если выживет, то постарается отплатить Мерлину за все, но его рвения хватило лишь на слабое «Спасибо». 

А теперь его друг, человек, ради которого он вернулся в этот мир, умирал. Мерлин не физически, но пропадал из этого мира.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил мне? — спросил как-то Артур у Анна Ллейана. 

— Будь собой, — ответил тот и впервые, мимолетным движением губ, улыбнулся.

Мерлин, потрепанный двадцатью годами одиночества, Мерлин, которому миновало полсотни лет, Мерлин, которого отчаянно искал Артур, на миг промелькнул в глазах Анна Ллейана.

Каждый визит Артура в деревню не оставался без расспросов. Там его знали под именем Риотам и помнили, что он помог избавить деревню от разбойников. Тот самый Калеб, который захватил торговый обоз и ранил Анна, теперь лишился руки и потерял охоту грабить и убивать. Деревенские бесцеремонно интересовались жизнью Артура у Анна, пытались узнать, кто он такой и из каких краев пришел в Камелот, приглашали переселиться в хороший дом на краю деревни и обижались, услышав отказ. Строили догадки, что Риотам — давно потерянный сын Анна Ллейана. Артур смеялся над подобными предположениями и, когда говорил об Анне, обходился словом «друг».

Девушки недвусмысленно предлагали Артуру уединиться на сеновале. Вдвоем или всем сразу, но тот решительно отказывал. Из чего они сделали вывод, что он немощен как мужчина. Артур злился, но и переубеждать их не спешил. Конечно, он не хранил верность Гвиневре – еще в бытность свою королем Артура гораздо больше жены привлекал другой человек. Которому он так и не решился ничего предложить, считая, что оскорбит его своим желанием. Артур не потрудился узнать, чего хочет сам Мерлин, и в очередной раз пренебрег его чувствами.

Когда вблизи деревни объявился зверь, задирающий людей насмерть, староста послал гонца к Риотаму с просьбой помочь. Артур внимательно выслушал сбивчивую речь мальчишки, преодолевшего немалый путь через лес и до ужаса боявшегося, что его учует зверь. Сам Артур исследовал даже самую непроходимую чащу, сердце леса, но никого, кроме обычной лесной живности, не встретил.

— Опиши зверя, — попросил Артур.

По словам мальчишки это был огромный косматый монстр, которого сложно увидеть. Сам он разглядел зверя лишь однажды, когда тот напал на его друга. Монстр передвигался очень быстро и заманивал жертву человеческим голосом. В основном охотников, но не брезговал и обычными жителями деревни. Мальчик просил Риотама о помощи, смотрел на Артура как на последнюю надежду. Жители деревни посылали гонцов к королеве, но она отказала им, посоветовав поймать дикого кабана самим или нанять мага, чтобы убить чудовище. Советники встали на сторону жителей деревни, но королева была непреклонна.

— Вы рассказали ей, что успел сделать этот зверь? — спросил Артур, прохаживаясь по хижине. Он не знал королеву, которая сейчас правила Камелотом, но помнил Гвен — милую девушку, свою жену с добрым сердцем, всегда полным сочувствия.

— Конечно! — воскликнул мальчик. — Мы умоляли ее о помощи! Но королева спросила лишь, где находится наша деревня, и когда услышала ответ, отказалась помогать.

Артур остановился посреди хижины. Такое поведение Гвен можно было объяснить только одним — она знала, кто нападает на жителей деревни, и не желала, чтобы его обнаружили и убили. Или же ждала, что с чудовищем справится Мерлин – тоже отчаялась вернуть его, но не прекратила попытки это сделать.

— Я помогу вам, — сказал Артур, повернувшись к мальчишке.

— Мы щедро отплатим, если принесете нам голову зверя! — обрадовался тот.

Мальчик ушел, Артур уселся на нагретый солнцем пень перед хижиной и в задумчивости уставился на спокойную гладь озера. Изредка в воду падали осенние листья, и легкая рябь разбегалась кругами, которые никогда не достигали берега. Артур понимал, почему Мерлин выбрал именно этот край, чтобы уединиться, сбежать от мира и суеты. Озеро казалось волшебным. Его воды порой не подчинялись обычным законам природы: были спокойны в ветреную погоду и волновались в полный штиль. Каждый раз, искупавшись в нем, Артур чувствовал себя другим. Странным образом прояснялись мысли, успокаивались чувства, обретали порядок события последних дней. Словно за тонкой озерной пеленой и первым слоем воды скрывался иной мир, не подчиняющийся привычным законам.

Артур думал о звере, о том, откуда он взялся и как его победить. Будучи принцем, а затем и королем, Артур справился с множеством чудовищ, но частенько про них ему рассказывал Мерлин. Тот узнавал все от Гаюса или из книг и обязательно находил способ, как уничтожить монстров. Артур всегда поражался способности Мерлина в последний момент приносить решение или же объяснять то фантастическое стечение обстоятельств, благодаря которому у Артура получалось убить чудовище.

Анна Ллейана рядом не было. Он снова отправился в лес. В последнее время Анн пропадал там по нескольку дней кряду, словно не желал долго находиться рядом с Артуром, но и не мог выставить его из своей хижины.

Артур перебрал оружие, которое успел приобрести за время своего скитания по миру. Он предпочитал простой, не без изъянов, но проверенный в бою меч, нож, легко умещающийся в сапоге, и арбалет, который купил недавно у проезжего торговца в память о былых временах. Из арбалета проще подстрелить птицу или непрошенного гостя, который мог заинтересоваться хижиной Анна. Но против страшного зверя следовало идти с лучшим арсеналом оружия. Меч подобрать такой, чтобы слушался промелькнувшей мысли, еще не мешало раздобыть боевой топор и копье. Все это можно спросить в деревенской кузнице.

Артур взглянул на солнце, которое преодолело ровно половину своего небесного пути, и встал с пня. Медлить было нельзя: зверь мог в любое мгновение напасть снова, хотя обычно предпочитал ночную охоту. Говорят, он был ненасытен и никогда не ограничивался одной жертвой, съеденной совсем недавно. Им двигало что-то иное, кроме голода и необходимости выживать.

Кузнец предложил Артуру хороший меч и наконечник для копья за слишком дорогую цену, но, услышав, для чего нужно оружие, снизил ее в несколько раз. Подходящего топора у кузнеца не оказалось, и он предложил сделать его за пару-тройку дней, но Артур отказался.

Выяснив, где зверя видели в последний раз, он вернулся в хижину. Бегать ночью по лесу в поисках приключений он не имел никакого желания и решил выдвинуться рано утром с рассветом.

Анн Ллейан уже вернулся с ворохом трав, перетянутых веревкой, и связкой грибов, которые как раз жарил на костре.

Артур опустился рядом с ним на бревно и внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо. Он давно перестал отождествлять Анна с Мерлином. Точно знал, что они — это один и тот же человек, но такой, словно в одном теле жили две души. Потому что настолько искалечить одну просто невозможно. И впору было поверить утверждению Анна о том, что Мерлин умер, но Артур продолжал надеяться и не оставлял попыток достучаться до старого друга.

Артур рассказал Анну о звере, спросил, не видел ли тот кого подобного и не знает ли способ избавиться от чудовища.

— Я никого не встречал, — отмахнулся Анн, помешивая грибы. 

— Завтра я попытаюсь найти этого зверя, — сказал Артур, наливая воды в котелок для травяного отвара.

— Один? — Анн застыл над костром и медленно повернул голову. Артур усмехнулся, прочтя в его взгляде что-то похожее на беспокойство.

— Мужчины из деревни не согласятся составить мне компанию. Они боятся и не хотят рисковать своими жизнями, надеются на меня. 

— Они заплатили тебе.

— Заплатят, если принесу им голову зверя.

— Они описали его?

— Только в общих чертах. Это может быть как большой медведь, так и создание магии.

— Ты идешь на верную смерть, даже не представляя, с чем столкнешься? — Анн отвлекся от своего занятия, чтобы в упор посмотреть на Артура. — Ты повредился умом!

— Я видел много монстров, Мерлин. — Артур продолжал называть его этим именем в упрямой надежде рано или поздно достучаться до него. — И тебе это известно лучше других. Я убивал их.

— И едва не умирал сам! Зачем тебе это?

— Моя обязанность — защищать людей в этом королевстве. И если я вернулся только для того, чтобы убить этого монстра, то я сделаю это не задумываясь.

— Ты не хочешь жить?

— Хочу. Но теперь у меня нет ничего, что я боялся бы потерять, кроме жизни. Я давно уже не король, моя жена стала чужим человеком, а единственный друг… умер, как ты уже не раз мне говорил.

Запахло горелым, и Анн проворно снял грибы с огня, а затем затушил мантию, которая уже занялась с одной стороны. Артур улыбался, глядя на эту суету и вспоминая, как Мерлин точно так же пытался приготовить ужин во время многочисленных лесных привалов.  
Перед сном Артур искупался в озере, с удовольствием почувствовав, как работают мышцы плеч, спины и ног. Жизнь в лесу не слишком-то располагала к разнообразию физических занятий, и Артур иногда сражался на мечах с воздухом или с засохшим деревом, колол дрова и обустраивал скромную обстановку хижины. Анн, казалось, не замечал перемен, никогда не благодарил, но с удовольствием спал на кровати вместо пола и ел новой топорно выстроганной ложкой, а не гнилой палкой, которая была у него раньше. Артур готов был многое сделать для него, но при условии, что когда-нибудь Анн Ллейан превратится в Мерлина – его Мерлина, пусть и на двадцать лет старше, чем он привык.

А утром, прихватив оружие, немного еды и теплое одеяло — на случай, если придется ночевать в лесу, — Артур отправился на охоту за зверем.

Последний раз того видели с западной стороны деревни. Там он убил несколько коз, но людей не тронул, хотя это только потому, что жители деревни перестали ходить в лес. Анн проводил Артура хмурым взглядом, но отговаривать не стал, вообще не сказал ему ни слова, только упрямо поджимал губы и сопел больше обычного.

До нужного места Артур добрался за два часа. Он не слишком представлял, что собирается делать. Попробует найти следы, проследить путь зверя до самого логова, а если не получится — дождется ночи, когда зверь выйдет на охоту. А затем попытается убить его. Вот только если зверь — порождение магии, то вряд ли его удастся сразить обычным мечом. Разумнее всего было бы попросить Анна помочь, но тот не согласится. Мерлин бы не пустил Артура одного, но Анну Ллейану его судьба была безразлична.

За день Артур успел найти поляну, где на стволах еще виднелись следы крови троих охотников, убитых два дня назад. Следов как таковых не было – только длинные, неровные борозды-полосы, словно кого-то протащили через всю поляну. Артур присел около них, поражаясь силе зверя. По скудным описаниям тот равнялся ростом с очень высоким человеком, ходил на двух ногах, весь был покрыт шестью и шипами, двигался быстрее любого человека или другого зверя, любил охотиться и сначала загонял жертву до изнеможения. Из его когтей спаслись только двое – дети, которых он по каким-то причинам не тронул.

Артур пошел по следу зверя, ориентируясь по сломанным кустам и царапинам на стволах. Зверь явно метался, словно не мог контролировать свое тело, и, огибая деревню, двигался в направлении хижины Анна Ллейана. Артур понял это только перед самым наступлением темноты. Дальше он идти не мог и разбил привал, надеясь застать зверя, когда тот выйдет на ночную охоту. Возможно, если зверь попытается напасть на Анна, это будет только к лучшему. Опытный маг легко справится с ним, а если нет — найдет в своих книгах способ убить. Артур верил, что Анну Ллейану не сможет навредить ни одно живое существо. 

Артур завернулся в одеяло и оперся спиной о ствол дерева. Ночные звуки успокаивали, навевая сонливость. Артур и сам не заметил, как провалился в сон, пока не распахнул глаза от раздавшегося в отдалении звука ломающихся кустов. Луна успела взойти высоко, и света от нее хватало, чтобы не заплутать в ночи. Артур двинулся вперед, стараясь идти на шум. Судя по всему, в нескольких десятках шагов от него бродил зверь. Не обычный ночной охотник, а то самое чудовище, убившее деревенских охотников.

Артур почти видел его впереди – быстрого, сливающегося с лесом. Свободного. Тысяча ограничений, которые действовали в мире людей, были неизвестны этому монстру. Он охотился, потому что это было его жизнью, способом добыть пропитание и единственным известным развлечением. Нельзя винить зверя за то, что он — зверь, ему неведомы условности этого мира.

Треск кустов прекратился, все затихло, но Артур по инерции прошел еще несколько шагов. Страшный, нечеловеческий взгляд обратился к нему, и Артур инстинктивно попятился, но бежать не стал. Если его судьба — погибнуть в когтях зверя, он примет ее. Его возвращение — все события, произошедшие с тех пор, как он осознал себя вновь — вело не к королевскому трону, не к встрече со старыми друзьями, а к этому моменту: к схватке со зверем. Мерлин упоминал, что король должен вернуться, когда больше всего будет нужен Альбиону. Наверное, преувеличивал, как всегда.

В несколько прыжков зверь оказался рядом. Он был настолько быстр, что Артур успел увидеть лишь серое пятно. Приятный женский голос позвал его по имени. Он был похож одновременно на голос его матери и голос Гвен. Артур зажмурился, понимая, что это зверь играет с ним.

— Беги! — раздалось совсем рядом, но Артур не шелохнулся. — Беги! — На этот раз крикнул его отец. — Беги! — Гвейн. — Беги! — Ланселот. — Беги! — Моргана.

Но среди этой какофонии голосов не было одного, которому Артур готов был поверить. Кто бы ни забрался к нему голову, он не смог заглянуть в его сердце.

Зверь умолял его вновь и вновь, он нуждался в охоте, погоне, страхе в глазах жертвы, но Артур не дал ему ничего из этого.

— Покажись! — крикнул он, доставая меч. — Я готов сразиться с тобой, но я не буду убегать.

Довольно долго ничего не происходило, голоса стихли, но потом перед Артуром вырос зверь. Телом он больше всего походил на волка, вдруг вставшего на задние лапы. Зверь был тонок, даже худощав, кожа на нем просвечивала, истончилась, обнажая ребра, на медвежьей голове красовались оленьи рога. Он хрипло дышал и скалил огромные зубы всего в нескольких дюймах от лица Артура, не моргая, рассматривал своенравную добычу; из пасти нестерпимо воняло разлагающимся мясом, а с клыков капала слюна. Но удивительнее всего были его глаза. Очень светлые, бледно-голубые, с точкой зрачка посередине, который не расширялся в темноте. Зверь шумно втянул носом воздух и раскатисто зарычал.

Артур сильнее стиснул меч, готовый в любой момент выставить его, защищаясь. Зверь был слишком быстр, но Артур надеялся, что сумеет достать его прежде, чем умрет сам. 

— Кто ты? — услышал он голос зверя. Настоящий, а не иллюзорную смесь из голосов близких ему людей.

— Твоя смерть! — ответил Артур, поднимая меч.

— Кто ты? — вновь спросил зверь, молниеносно наклоняя голову и принимая удар на рога. — Назови свое имя.

— Риотам!

— Назови свое имя! — Зверь сделал шаг вперед, вплотную придвигаясь к Артуру и безразлично глядя на него своими удивительными глазами. За ними не было ничего: ни жестокости, ни злости, ни азарта охотника, ни вообще каких-либо чувств. Казалось, зверь и не живой вовсе, а бездушная марионетка, выполняющая чьи-то указания.

— Я Артур Пендрагон, король Камелота! — выкрикнул Артур и вновь попытался ударить.

— Лжешь! — взревел зверь, и теперь в его голосе послышалось отчаяние. 

Артур вновь попытался нанести удар, но чудовище легко отмахнулось от его меча. Он был силен, на его шкуре словно лежала магическая защита, но чувствовалась в нем и уязвимость. 

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Артур. — Ты можешь попробовать на вкус мою кровь и убедиться — я тот, за кого себя выдаю.

— А где твой меч, король? Где твой трон?

— Меч хранит мой друг, а трон — лишь кресло. Я защищаю свое королевство не в замке, а здесь. 

Зверь зарычал и рванул вперед, повалил Артура на землю и навис над ним. Зловонная пасть была так близко, что Артур отвернулся, не в силах выносить этот смрад. Зверь вдруг ткнулся носом в его шею и шумно втянул воздух, затем когтем распорол кожу на щеке и осторожно лизнул шершавым языком. Артур весь подобрался, готовый вырваться в любой момент. Но что-то останавливало его. Не боязнь оказаться разодранным когтями, а что-то иное. Зверь вел себя странно. Был разумен и сдерживал свой главный инстинкт — убивать. Он без раздумий задрал охотников, но с Артуром отчего-то медлил.

— Кто ты? — спросил Артур.

— Вендиго, — помедлив, ответил зверь.

— Неправда, — возразил Артур, — у тебя есть другое имя.

Зверь помотал головой – отчаянно, не желая сознаваться. Не то волк, не то олень, не то медведь… Жители деревни рассказывали, что Анн Ллейан по ночам превращался в зверя. Кто-то утверждал, что в оленя, другие видели медведя, а третьи настаивали на волке. Раньше он был неопасен, никого не убивал и только бродил в лесу, слишком одинокий, чтобы выходить к людям, с неподъемным чувством вины на душе за то, что потерял дорого человека. А теперь… что-то случилось, и зверь преобразился. Стал вендиго — воплощением крайних человеческих пороков, да просто крайностей и излишеств. Артур вернулся, и Мерлин не захотел поверить в это, прячась под личиной Анна Ллейана, не допуская даже мысли о том, что его король снова рядом. Но сердце Мерлина тянулось к нему, не слушая запутавшийся разум.

— Мерлин, — произнес Артур, глядя в незнакомые глаза зверя. Они напоминали ему туман, иногда окутывавший замок, в котором они с Мерлином любили гулять, представляя, что плывут по морю в далекие страны. Артур когда-то хотел увидеть другие земли — раньше, пока на него не легло бремя королевской короны.

Зверь зарычал и отшатнулся, дико тряся головой и едва не задевая рогами грудь Артура.

— Мерлин, это я, идиот. — Артур протянул к нему руку, желая дотронуться, передать свое тепло — как обычно, как раньше.

— Я не верю тебе, — упрямо возразил зверь, его голос почти стал похож на голос Мерлина.

— Почему?

— Я не хочу потерять тебя вновь.

Зверь задрожал, преображаясь. Он все еще не походил на человека, но теперь его грудь полностью заросла кожей, а рога уменьшились, на медвежьей морде поредела шерсть.

— Ты потеряешь меня навсегда, если не поверишь в меня.

— Навсегда? — слабо переспросил Мерлин. Великий маг, равного которому не рождалось в мире, больше похожий на чудовище, из глаз которого потоком лились слезы. Возраст Мерлина недавно перевалил за полвека, но теперь перед Артуром снова стоял мальчишка. Внешность его все еще была чудовищна, но то, как он всхлипывал и пытался когтистыми руками ухватиться за Артура, как невнятно шептал какие-то глупости, напоминало прежнего Мерлина. Еще не такого сильного, не заточившего сердце в камень, не измотанного ожиданием. — Артур? — спросил он, когда его глаза вновь стали человеческими, а морда превратилась в лицо. — Это и правда ты?

— Да.

— Я ждал тебя.

— Я знаю.

Артур шагнул к нему и стиснул в объятиях. Мерлин был холодным, словно превращение из чудовища в человека отняло у него все силы, всю энергию, даже тепло. Он тихо всхлипывал, не в состоянии больше заплакать по-настоящему, Артур гладил его по голове, вспоминая, когда в последний раз касался его. Не Анна Ллейана, не через перчатку, как перед своей смертью, а раскрытой ладонью, чтобы чувствовать под ней его кожу, биение пульса на шее или на запястье. Сердце Мерлина всегда билось быстро-быстро, когда Артур касался его. Артур думал, что это просто его особенность, но двадцать лет назад понял, что это нечто совсем другое.

Мерлин вздохнул, полностью вернувшись в человеческий облик. Он снова выглядел на свой возраст. Спутанные, полуседые волосы жалко обрамляли лицо, а борода, в которой застряли пожухлые листья, щекотала шею.

— Все хорошо, — успокаивающе сказал Артур.

Мерлин сейчас наверняка разволнуется из-за того, что убил столько людей. Не охотники виноваты в его превращении, никто не виноват, кроме его самого вместе с его ослиным упрямством. Артур не знал, как убедить Мерлина в том, что зверь не был именно им — скорее, магической тварью, от которой он только что избавился. Как не был и Анн Ллейан — маг, которого никогда не существовало, маска, личина, не имеющая ничего общего с Мерлином. Болезнь, которая прошла безвозвратно.

Через некоторое время Артур нехотя отстранился и, отыскав свой мешок, достал из него одеяло и укрыл им Мерлина. Тот уже начал дрожать от холода и сырости. Из одежды на нем оказалась лишь тонкая рубаха и штаны, не подходящие для ночных прогулок по лесу. 

Мерлин молчал, и Артур не стремился нарушать тишину. Слишком многое они хотели друг другу сказать, но вместо слов не сводили друг с друга глаз и старались не расцеплять руки. Объятия Мерлина были последним, что почувствовал Артур перед смертью, а теперь, вновь оказавшись в них, он наконец-то полностью осознал, что вернулся. Воскрес или родился вновь в тот день, когда умер, — не важно. Он вернулся, чтобы продолжить свою историю, и, может быть, теперь у него получится лучше.


	3. Часть 2. Риотам, воин

До хижины у озера Артур и Мерлин добрались с рассветом. Шли медленно, с частыми остановками, чтобы дать Мерлину отдохнуть. Артур вспоминал, как Мерлин точно так же вел его к озеру, где надеялся спасти от смертельной раны. Тогда все закончилось плохо.

Подойдя к хижине, Артур сгрузил Мерлина на пень у входа и поспешил открыть дверь. Мерлин, цепляясь за Артура и за стены, сам зашел внутрь и повалился на кровать. Артур накрыл его одеялом и, намочив кусок более-менее чистой тряпки, стер с его лица грязь и запекшуюся кровь — Мерлин умудрился испачкаться из раны на щеке Артура.

Закончив, Артур убедился, что Мерлин дышит ровно и глубоко, и оставил его в покое. А сам отправился к ближайшей речке, чтобы наловить рыбу. В какой-то момент он остановился и, оглядевшись вокруг, увидел тот самый мир, который покинул двадцать лет назад. Впервые с тех пор, как вернулся, он почувствовал любовь к этому миру. К лесу, к озеру, к речке, к деревне неподалеку, к Камелоту. Все было так ярко и живо, и воздух вдруг стал вкуснее и насыщеннее, и солнце светило ярче, и зелень обрела яркость красок. Словно многие недели после своего возвращения Артур провел во сне и только теперь проснулся. Словно без Мерлина его существование было невозможно, бессмысленно.

Мерлин проспал три дня. Артур места себе не находил, боясь, что тот никогда не придет в себя. Он уже подумывал привести лекаря из деревни, но его останавливало только то, что вряд ли обычный человек, не маг, сможет справиться с недугом Мерлина. В первую ночь Артур боялся, что Мерлин вновь обратится в вендиго, но становиться чудовищем тому больше не было нужно. Он поверил Артуру, узнал его и вновь обрел самого себя.

Очнулся Мерлин в полном одиночестве. Артур в это время был в деревне – покупал молоко и яйца, чтобы Мерлин нормально поел, когда проснется.

Вернувшись к хижине, Артур обнаружил Мерлина у ее порога. Тот отчаянно всматривался в лес и явно был чем-то очень напуган.

— Что случилось? — спросил Артур, подбежав к нему.

— Уже ничего, — дрогнувшим голосом ответил Мерлин. — Тебя не было, и я решил, что мне все приснилось. 

Артур порывисто обнял его, приложив по спине корзиной с продуктами. Он мог только догадываться, что чувствовал Мерлин, все кошмары которого едва не стали реальностью.

— Все хорошо, — наконец сказал Мерлин, выпутываясь из его объятий.

Он пропустил Артура в хижину и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Чем дольше он смотрел на Артура, тем ярче разгорались его глаза, а на щеках проступал смущенный румянец. Мерлин был счастлив, но что-то беспокоило его — что-то, чего Артур пока не мог понять.

Он разложил продукты на столе и заставил Мерлина плотно поесть. Тот рассмеялся и пошутил, что теперь Артур стал его слугой, а не наоборот. Справедливость в мире восторжествовала. Артур не стал отвечать ему чем-то грубым, как раньше, и просто согласился с этим утверждением. Теперь он знал, кем был Мерлин на самом деле, что он сделал для него, для Камелота, и готов был прислуживать ему, если потребуется. Хотя Артур очень надеялся, что нет. 

Они не виделись двадцать лет, за которые прошла целая жизнь для Мерлина и почти ничего не изменилось для Артура. Напротив, его время откатилось вспять, подарив ему вторую юность. Сложно было смириться с этим так быстро. Мерлин с восхищением смотрел на него, а Артур с толикой сожаления вглядывался в постаревшее дорогое ему лицо.

После еды Артур взял острый клинок и отрезал спутанные волосы и бороду Мерлина, затем аккуратно побрил его и постарался постричь хоть немного похоже на то, как было раньше. В итоге получились растрепанные неаккуратные вихры, но зато чистые — Артур заставил Мерлина помыться перед стрижкой. Без бороды Мерлин помолодел лет на десять, хотя морщины и седина все равно не позволяли забыть о его возрасте. Артур взял с него слово, что он приобретет нормальную одежду в деревне взамен кошмарного старческого балахона. Теперь в Мерлине никто бы не узнал мага-отшельника Анна Ллейана, и не только из-за отсутствия бороды и длинных волос, а потому что даже взгляд его стал иным. Артур с радостью узнавал в нем прежнего Мерлина с его лукавством, упрямством, улыбкой, которая зажигала свет в глазах. Не магический золотой, а особый, внутренний, который всегда согревал Артура лучше любого одеяла и дарил ему хорошее настроение на весь день.

Артур рассказал Мерлину, как десять недель назад осознал себя посреди обширного поля пшеницы. Он не знал, появился ли там из воздуха или его разум вдруг проснулся в каком-то уже существующем человеке, родившемся в тот день двадцать лет назад, когда умер Артур. Несколько дней ему потребовалось, чтобы разобраться в изменившемся мире и привыкнуть к мысли, что он снова жив. Артур признался, что побоялся возвращаться в Камелот и решил первым делом найти его, Мерлина. Если бы Мерлин сидел в Камелоте или тихо жил где-нибудь вблизи города, то это не составило бы труда, но он никогда не умел поступать разумно. Удалился от мира и превратился в странного отшельника, который со временем и вовсе стал чудовищем. Магия Мерлина страдала вместе с ним, находя самый причудливый выход из его состояния. Стать другим, почти исчезнуть из мира – и, может быть, боль заплутает, не найдет пути к сердцу. Мерлин часто избегал своих обязанностей и делал все спустя рукава, но никогда не пасовал в самый ответственный момент или перед лицом опасности. А теперь он просто не смог справиться со своими чувствами и винил себя в этом.

— Если я вернулся один раз, то, возможно, вернусь и еще, если придется уйти, — сказал Артур, желая успокоить Мерлина.

— Возможно, — улыбнулся тот. — И я буду знать, что иногда ты возвращаешься. Может быть, раз в двадцать лет?

— Может.

Больше они эту тему не поднимали, предпочитая жить настоящей жизнью, а не размышлять о будущих.

Через несколько дней они решили уйти из хижины, которую Мерлин успел всей душой возненавидеть. Она напоминала ему о годах одиночества и о об убийстве семерых человек в образе вендиго. Мерлин винил себя, но Артур не уставал вновь и вновь говорить ему, что это был не он. Чудовище — порождение магии, вышедшей из-под контроля, и в этом виновата скорее сама судьба, а не Мерлин. Но перед уходом он решил сделать еще кое-что.

Встал на берегу озера, у самой кромки воды, и произнес на древнем языке сложное заклинание, смысл которого Артур не понял. Он только завороженно смотрел на Мерлина, ведь никогда еще он не видел, как тот колдует вот так. Не просто создает дракона из пламени или отбрасывает врагов, а произносит заклинание, концентрирует магию, чтобы… Чтобы из озера появилась дева. Стройная темноволосая девушка в струящемся, словно сотканном из воды, платье. Она мягко улыбнулась Мерлину, будто давно знала его, и протянула меч. Артур узнал в нем свой клинок – Экскалибур, верно служивший ему двадцать лет назад. Сразившее не один десяток врагов великолепное оружие, которое Артур когда-то достал из камня. 

Дева из озера что-то сказала Мерлину, коснулась его руки и снова скрылась под толщей воды. 

— У тебя много знакомых в этом лесу, — криво усмехнулся Артур.

— Это была Фрея, она… — Мерлин замялся и облизнул губы. — Да, она старая знакомая.

— Мерлин? — у Артура появилось стойкое чувство, что маг снова что-то недоговаривает.

Мерлин вздохнул и, не поднимая глаза, признался:

— Помнишь бастет? Огромная черная кошка, ты с рыцарями отбивался от нее во дворе замка. Это была Фрея. После смерти я отнес ее тело – человеческое тело – к озеру и сжег в лодке. Она была созданием магии и осталась в этих водах навсегда.

— И теперь помогает тебе. Вы… были близко знакомы?

— Да. — Мерлин кашлянул.

— Сожалею.

Мерлин кивнул, и Артур больше не поднимал эту тему. Он ничего не знал об увлечениях Мерлина, были ли у него девушки — не могли не быть! — и любил ли он кого-то. Раньше Артура не интересовало, чем занимается его слуга в свободное время. Откровенно говоря, у него и времени-то особо не оставалось на любопытство. Гаюс говорил, что Мерлин часто пропадал в таверне, но теперь Артур засомневался в этом. Никогда после долгого отсутствия от Мерлина не пахло спиртным, так что он, скорее всего, делал что-то связанное с магией. Вряд ли Мерлин успевал завести серьезные отношения, да и от всех девушек, на которых ему иногда указывал Артур, он отмахивался, словно их прелести его не интересовали.

Мерлин передал Артуру меч, и тот, взвесив его в руке, поймал на лезвие солнечный луч. Это лучшее оружие, которым когда-либо владел Артур, и он был рад вновь обрести его.

Покинув хижину, Артур и Мерлин пошли на восток, минуя знакомую деревню. Мерлин все же решил заглянуть в нее и сообщить, что маг Анн Ллейан исчез, а его хижина поглощена лесом. Она стояла лишь одной силой магии и, когда Мерлин снял с нее заклинания, просто исчезла, а на ее месте выросли большие деревья.

Было решено идти до следующей деревни, чтобы переночевать и решить, куда направиться дальше. Теперь Артура тянуло в Камелот, но он не хотел признаваться в этом Мерлину, а тот лишь загадочно молчал, что было совсем не в характере его прежнего. Артур скучал по бестолковой болтовне, неуклюжему сочувствию или же вполне дельным советам. Теперь, оглядываясь назад, он признавал, что прислушивался к словам Мерлина гораздо чаще, чем хотел думать. 

В деревне он назвался именем Риотам, а Мерлина и вовсе не стал представлять. Имя Анн Ллейан не шло ему на язык, а другого он не смог выдумать. Мерлин был просто Мерлином, и именно это сочетание звуков Артур хотел произносить как можно чаще. Они сняли одну на двоих комнату – маленькую, с узкими кроватями, на которые были брошены жалкого вида матрацы, едва ли не хуже того, на каком спал Анн Ллейан до появления Артура. 

Мерлин пробормотал что-то о королевском достоинстве, которое не может спать на подобном ложе, но Артур напомнил ему, что спал и на голой земле, и на лежанках вроде этой, и ни разу не жаловался. Мерлин в ответ недоверчиво хмыкнул. 

— И что мы будем делать? — спросил Мерлин, усевшись на свою кровать.

— Путешествовать, — пожал плечами Артур. — Подождем, пока ты окончательно наберешься сил и…

— И что? Мы просто будем переходить из деревни в деревню, может быть, убьем пару-тройку монстров по пути, а что дальше?

— Когда-то я мечтал убежать от всех и стать фермером где-нибудь в тихом месте. 

— Но ведь ты не фермер. — Мерлин взглянул на Артура так, словно тот действительно сморозил глупость, и в этот момент Артур впервые почувствовал, что Мерлин стал старше, гораздо старше того мальчишки, а в последние годы — молодого мужчины, которого помнил Артур. И Артур скучал по нему. По молодому лицу без морщин, по прежнему, немного наивному взгляду, по черным густым волосам. Артур упустил так много, не был рядом с Мерлином все эти годы и теперь понимал, что не знает его так, как раньше.

— Мы можем попробовать, — не слишком веря в свои слова, возразил Артур.

— Мы? 

— Конечно. Я не собираюсь снова терять тебя.

— А я и не позволю, — серьезно ответил Мерлин. — Но ты вернулся, Артур, и вернулся не просто так. У тебя великая судьба, и ты должен исполнить ее.

— Сейчас? 

— Да. Иначе ты снова уйдешь из этого мира.

— Я готов очищать Камелот от всякой нечисти – с твоей помощью, если согласишься, — но не проси меня вновь взойти на трон.

— Почему?

— Потому что там сидит Гвен — по закону. А я самозванец, даже ты с трудом поверил в мое возвращение, так что скажут остальные? Мои подданные, Леон, Персиваль, остальные рыцари?

— Они примут тебя, если я приду с тобой. А я сделаю все, чтобы ты вновь…

— Нет! Я бы не отказался просто побывать в Камелоте, но я не хочу снова править им. Мне хватило решений, ответственности, войн и прочего, теперь я хочу просто жить. Ты можешь вернуться, если считаешь нужным, но это не мое желание.

Артур вскочил с места и заметался по комнате. Этот новый разумный, взрослый Мерлин обладал способностью все так же выводить его из себя. Он говорил верные вещи, но Артур был не готов. Он устал от прошлого и не желал такого же будущего. Громкие слова о судьбе — пустое, если Артур не хочет так поступать. Несмотря на прожитые годы, в нем проснулся юношеский максимализм, словно из тех времен, когда ему и в самом деле было двадцать лет. 

— Я не покину тебя, я же сказал, — спокойно ответил Мерлин. — Я сделаю для тебя что угодно, я умру за тебя. Но, мне казалось, я знал совсем другого короля.

— А я — другого Мерлина, который тоже хотел тихой жизни.

— Тихой мне хватило за последние двадцать лет.

Артур остыл так же быстро, как вскипел. Он снова сел на кровать и внимательно посмотрел на Мерлина.

— Что ты делал, когда я умер?

— Да так. — Мерлин вздохнул. — Отправился к матери, а потом вернулся в Камелот. Какое-то время жил там, помогал Гвен иногда. Знаешь, ей тоже пришлось нелегко, но твои рыцари здорово ее поддержали. Совет Рыцарей Круглого Стола действует до сих пор, именно он в действительности правит королевством. 

— А Гвен, она… вышла замуж еще раз?

— Нет, нет. Те, кого ей довелось любить, умерли, а новых не нашлось. А вот Леон женился, у него растут очаровательная дочь и сын, очень похожий на него. Персиваль на тот момент, когда я покинул Камелот, тоже подумывал жениться, но не знаю, вышло ли у него.

— Когда ты ушел?

— Десять лет назад. Я больше не мог там оставаться, ходить по замку, зная, что там нет тебя. В лесу проще. Там вообще жизнь не слишком сложна, и мне это здорово подходило. 

— Когда Гвен сняла запрет на магию?

— Через два года, как взошла на трон. Я просил ее этого не делать, но она настояла на своем. Предложила мне стать придворным магом, но я отказался. Помогал ей, конечно, по мере сил, но официально я остался помощником Гаюса, не более.

— А Гаюс…

— Я ушел из Камелота, когда он умер. Он был последним, кто держал меня там.

— Мерлин… — Артур потянулся и накрыл руку Мерлина своей. Хотелось извиниться за то, что бросил его, оставил одного в тот момент, когда все тайны между ними наконец открылись. 

— Ты не виноват, — проницательно ответил Мерлин. — Я не смог спасти тебя.

— В таком случае, никто не виноват, — возразил Артур. 

— Наверное. — Мерлин слабо улыбнулся и растянулся на кровати. Его тело уставало быстрее, чем прежде, теперь он больше напоминал старика Драгуна, хотя ему было не так много лет. Артур помнил своего отца в этом возрасте, и тот был гораздо бодрее, чем Мерлин. 

— Проведем здесь несколько дней, — решил Артур. — У меня есть деньги, об этом не беспокойся, поэтому ты будешь хорошо есть – а не так, как питался, будучи Анном Ллейаном – и отдыхать. Ты еще недостаточно набрался сил.

— Ну, раз ты так говоришь, — протянул Мерлин и снова широко улыбнулся. Даже в минуты спокойствия его губы подрагивали в легкой улыбке, а теперь он и вовсе весь засветился. Ему нравилась забота Артура, он был счастлив только от того, что тот находится рядом.

Они провели в деревне пять дней, а потом двинулись на юг. Мерлин достаточно окреп для дальних переходов, но Артур все равно купил пару лошадей в местной конюшне и заставил его ехать верхом, тогда как сам шел рядом пешком. 

В деревне быстро разлетелся слух о том, что могучий воин Риотам остановился в одном из домов. До того, как нашел Мерлина, Артур успел завоевать некоторую славу в этих краях, справившись с пятью бандами разбойников. В одиночку или с помощью деревенских мужиков, а иногда и вместе с молодыми королевскими рыцарями. Люди были благодарны ему, за бесценок продавали еду и кое-что из одежды. Мерлина считали то ли его отцом, хотя они совершенно не были похожи друг на друга, то ли дядей, но сходились во мнении, что он родственник или учитель — наверняка чувствовали особое отношение Артура к нему.

Риотама с почестями приветствовали и в следующей деревне, где остановились на ночлег Артур и Мерлин. Именно в нее направлялась часть обозов, которые спас когда-то Артур. В третьей деревне о Риотаме слышали, но смутно, а в четвертой его и вовсе не знали. Артур с облегчением выдохнул, когда поймал полный безразличия взгляд, назвавшись именем Риотам. Это было небольшое поселение, всего в десять домов, располагавшееся на границе с бывшим королевством Ценреда. В нескольких часах пути от него затерялся Эалдор — родная деревня Мерлина. Артур предложил заехать туда, но Мерлин поспешно отказался. Он не знал, жива ли еще его мать, и боялся встретиться с ней после того, как бросил на долгих десять лет.

— Она поймет, — попытался уговорить Артур, но Мерлин резко попросил его замолчать. У него вообще обнаружилась новая привычка — неприкрытая бесцеремонность и даже некоторая властность, свойственная возрасту. 

На ночь Артур и Мерлин устроились в доме бездетной вдовы, у которой нашлась свободная комната и желание подзаработать немного денег. Одинокой женщине приходилось непросто, и жители деревни помогали ей по мере сил: кто-то отдавал немного урожая, другие делились мясом животных, убитых в лесу, а третьи — рыбой. Мерлин предложил ей денег, а Артур, оглядев дом, взялся подлатать крышу, починить покосившуюся калитку и кое-что из мебели. Мерлин, взяв с него пример, даже попытался сделать что-то при помощи магии, но быстро сдался — несмотря на прошедшие двадцать лет, толку от него в домашних заботах было все так же мало. В благодарность женщина накормила их сытным ужином и выделила лучшие матрацы и одеяла, что у нее были. Артур тут же вернул ей свои, но Мерлину то же самое сделать не позволил. 

За ужином разговор зашел о жизни в деревне. Женщина — Грэйс — рассказала, что потеряла мужа три года назад. Он был фермером, обрабатывал свой клочок земли в полях за деревней, урожай собирал стабильно – хоть и не очень большой, но их скромной семье хватало. А однажды ночью, когда Грэйс спала в своей постели, на ее мужа напали. На поле или в лесу, но от него остались лишь изуродованные части тела со следами огромных зубов. После него так же погибли еще двое, и деревня опустела. Люди уходили, бросали дома и многое из того, что нажили за всю свою жизнь. Кто-то, конечно, остался, как Грэйс, но и она бы с радостью ушла куда-нибудь, да только у нее никого не осталось на всем белом свете, а кроме своей деревни она ничего не знала. Нападения всегда случались осенью, в один и тот же день, который наступал как раз назавтра.

— Мы должны разобраться с этим, — сказал Мерлин, едва Грэйс оставила их одних.

— С нападениями? Ты же хотел тихой незаметной жизни.

— Это ты хотел! А я… Артур, это слишком близко к Эалдору.

— Думаешь, твоя мать все еще живет там?

— Не знаю. Я чувствую, что она жива, но не знаю, где точно. Но кроме нее в Эалдоре остались люди, которых я знаю с детства. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы их съело очередное чудовище.

— Ты просишь меня… — начал Артур, но Мерлин перебил его:

— Да, прошу. Я мог бы справиться с чудовищем без твоей помощи, но для этого мне нужно знать, зверь это, существо или заколдованный человек. С каждым из них можно справиться по-разному, и об этом написано в книгах, которых у меня нет.

— А где они? Не верю, что у мага нет ни одной книги.

— У меня были, у Мерлина то есть, но Анн Ллейан предпочитал обходиться без них. Я отдал их придворному магу, которого назначила Гвен. 

— Она правильно сделала, что назначила мага. 

— Да, без него теперь никак. 

Артур подошел к окну, стараясь осмыслить то, что магия так быстро и прочно вошла в Камелот и стала его частью. Конечно, она всегда была там: при его отце, еще до рождения Артура, а потом дремала в Моргане и жила в самом глубоком подземелье, где томился последний дракон; наконец, Мерлин был порождением магии и, как выяснилось, активно использовал ее под носом у Артура и его отца. Гвен, должно быть, пришлось очень сложно в первые годы на троне. Соседи не упустили случая попытаться завоевать лишившийся короля Камелот, а маги без опаски стекались в город — если бы она хоть немного упустила контроль над всем этим, Камелот давно перестал бы существовать. Гвен умница, и лучше королевы Артур не мог бы пожелать.

— Мы попробуем, — согласился Артур. — Но если это магическая тварь, то у нас мало шансов.

— Но они есть, — возразил Мерлин. — У тебя в подспорье есть моя сила, а у меня — твоя, мы справимся. Как обычно.

— Как обычно, — улыбнулся Артур.

Обычно Мерлин бы принялся отговаривать его, пока не понял, что Артур не отступится и по-другому никак нельзя. Тогда он вызвался бы идти с ним, придумав штук пять глупых причин, почему Артур должен взять его с собой, и не додумавшись до самой простой — Мерлин считался его слугой и обязан был везде следовать за своим господином. А потом он оказался бы рядом в самый напряженный момент – просто выскочил бы из кустов, или случайно обнаружился бы там, или все равно был бы где-то рядом, хоть Артур и не наткнулся бы на него. Артур предпочел бы оставить его в замке, но Мерлин нужен был ему рядом, хоть и каждый раз у него сердце останавливалось, когда он видел своего непутевого слугу рядом с очередным чудищем или в гуще схватки. Мерлин не был трусом, хоть иногда и хотел таковым казаться. Он всегда был отчаянным храбрецом. И сейчас Мерлин походил на себя прежнего. 

Артур обернулся и в бледном свете луны поймал его серьезный решительный взгляд. На миг ему показалось, что лицо Мерлина как будто помолодело, стало таким, каким было в то время, когда Артуру исполнилось двадцать лет. Но в следующее мгновение на нем снова появились морщины, и Артур отвернулся. Он отчаянно скучал по Мерлину, которого помнил, и ненавидел себя за то, что не мог подпустить близко человека, который сидел перед ним. Это был Мерлин, конечно, но словно чужой. Его глаза потускнели, губы испещрили трещины, волосы стали реже и поседели, а на лице проявилась печать прожитых в одиночестве лет. Мерлин, которого знал Артур, тоже многое перенес, но он умел справляться с этим, не теряя попутно себя. Но потом… потом с ним произошло самое страшное. Иногда Мерлин шептал во сне слова, которые говорил умирающему Артуру: «Останься со мной», и Артур кусал губу, чтобы сдержать слезы. Он не хотел бросать Мерлина, но просто не смог остаться. А потом вернулся так быстро, как только смог. Двадцать лет — это не так много по сравнению с вечностью, которую обещал Мерлину дракон. Но их хватило, чтобы превратить смешливого забавного парня, самого светлого человека, которого знал Артур, в серьезного неулыбчивого мага, почти старика с закрытым от всех сердцем.

В комнате стояла всего одна кровать, и Грэйс принесла еще матрац, который можно было кинуть на пол. Артур едва ли не силой заставил Мерлина устроиться на кровати, а сам растянулся на полу, не чувствуя, однако, никакого неудобства. Времена, когда ему, как королю, доставалось все самое лучшее, прошли. Хотя, видит бог, он бы и тогда отдал многие свои привилегии Мерлину, но не делал это из чистых предрассудков.

Проведя день в деревне и расспросив местных жителей о загадочном существе, нападающем в один и тот же день каждый год, Артур решил взять только меч. Не стоило тащить с собой весь арсенал имевшегося у него оружия — разве что, нож в сапоге не мешало спрятать, — это значительно снизило бы скорость и маневренность. Мерлин же, как обычно, решил обойтись только лишь своей магией. Он отвык держать в руках меч, хотя и раньше у него это получалось не слишком-то уверенно.

Едва начало темнеть, Артур и Мерлин вышли из дома Грэйс и направились к лесу. Существо всегда приходило с запада и находило свою жертву, даже если все наглухо запирались в домах. Просто наутро обнаруживали кого-то мертвым, изуродованным, изжеванным в его собственной постели, но никто при этом ничего не слышал и не видел. Артур остановился у кромки леса, внимательно вгляделся в мрак, царивший за кустами папоротника. Солнце уже село, и вокруг ничего не было видно. Звезды зажигались медленно, словно нехотя, их тусклый свет не мог проникнуть сквозь кроны деревьев. Никто не знал, откуда точно выйдет существо, но Артур предпочел остаться на месте. Он надеялся, что Мерлин сможет почувствовать чудовище – тот как раз рассказывал, что несколько раз у него получалось сделать подобное.

Артур стоял молча, вслушиваясь в дыхание Мерлина у себя за спиной, и ждал… Прошло, наверное, несколько часов, прежде чем что-то начало меняться. Мрак в самой гуще леса дрогнул, задвигался. Темное пятно распространилось над подлеском, пряча его от человеческих глаз и замораживая тоненькие стебли сухой травы. 

Артур отшатнулся, когда тень проплыла всего в нескольких дюймах от него. Мерлин вскрикнул, явно не ожидая ничего подобного. Тень, не обратив на них никакого внимания, быстро полетела к деревне.

— Что это? — громким шепотом спросил Артур, когда они припустили вдогонку за тенью.

— Понятия не имею! — резко бросил Мерлин. — Говорю же, об этом наверняка написано в книгах, которых у меня нет!

— Ты мог бы запомнить чудовищ из них, не так уж это и сложно.

— Конечно. Напомнить тебе, как ты пытался выучить имена западных британских королей и как потом отец кричал на тебя, когда ты перепутал их прямо на пиру в честь заключения вечного мира?

— Я был молод…

— И глуп! И таким и остался!

— О да, как и мой бывший личный слуга, не зря все его звали идиотом.

— Так звал меня только ты.

— И мой отец пару раз. И Гаюс. Постоянно.

Артур на бегу обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Мерлина, но, увидев его лицо, споткнулся и кубарем полетел с небольшого холма. Мерлин помолодел лет на десять. Исчезла седина из погустевших волос и морщин стало меньше, а глаза заблестели гораздо ярче. Словно привычное переругивание вернуло его к жизни – к прежней жизни, — пусть не всего, но какую-то часть — точно!

— Артур! — Мерлин помог ему подняться. — Это я обычно падаю на ровном месте.

Артур протянул руку и дотронулся до его темных волос и гладкой, без морщин кожи около глаз.

— Ради такого стоило упасть, — улыбнувшись, сказал он.

Мерлин неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ и неопределенно передернул плечами. Он мог и не почувствовать изменений в своей внешности, но точно заметил, что недавняя перепалка сблизила их с Артуром.

Они снова побежали вслед за тенью. Артур крепко стискивал рукоять меча и пытался придумать, как можно уничтожить существо, у которого даже тела нет. Сгусток чего-то темного, словно какая-то душа так и не нашла упокоения и даже после смерти жаждала крови. 

Тень пролетела по главной улице деревни и свернула к дому Грэйс. Артур и Мерлин нагнали ее у самого порога, когда она, зависнув перед дверью, начала разрастаться. Артур рубанул тень мечом, но это нисколько ей не навредило. Напротив, там, где лезвие распороло плотную ткань тьмы, она разделилась и начала расти быстрее. Мерлин прошептал заклинание, и яркий луч света рассек тень посередине. Это замедлило ее, но не намного.

— Что это за тварь? — выкрикнул Артур, стараясь придумать хоть что-то.

— Понятия не имею! — рявкнул Мерлин. — В книгах, которые я читал, ни о чем подобном не говорилось. Думаю, она вообще не из наших краев, чужая по своей сути.

— Знаешь, меня это не успокаивает. Как с ней справиться?

— Наверное, светом, — не очень уверенно ответил Мерлин. — Она же тьма, ее не должно существовать на свету!

— А мне казалось, что она тень, которая тем гуще, чем ярче свет.

— Тогда нам нужен такой свет, при котором не бывает тени. 

Мерлин прикрыл глаза, вспоминая сложные слова заклинания. Артур смотрел на него во все глаза, почти забыв об опасности рядом. От Мерлина веяло силой – такой, что может подчинить саму природу. Артур инстинктивно отступил на шаг и закрыл рукой глаза, когда все вокруг заволокло нестерпимо ярким светом. Голос Мерлина не переставал звучать ни на мгновение, и Артур вслушивался в него, держась, как за якорь, чтобы не потеряться и не сойти с ума. 

Наконец, Мерлин замолк, а свет погас, словно кто-то одновременно затушил все свечи. Наступила темнота, такая же нестерпимая и абсолютная, как недавний свет. Артур запрокинул голову, стараясь увидеть небо и незыблемо сверкающие в нем звезды. Постепенно его глаза привыкли к ночной темноте, начали проступать очертания предметов и домов.

— Получилось? — взволнованно спросил Мерлин, оглядываясь вокруг.

— Вроде. — Артур легко взбежал на крыльцо дома и присел около выпуклой черной кляксы, которой там раньше точно не было. — Смотри.

— Фу. — Мерлин скривился, подобрал прутик и потыкал им в пятно. Оно больше напоминало кисель, колыхалось и… будто дышало.

— Не знаю, что это за тварь, но она все еще жива. — Артур поднял голову.

— Но не опасна, — заметил Мерлин, и в тот же миг послышался хруст, а прутик переломился в месте, где касался темной массы.

— Уверен? — Артур усмехнулся и на всякий случай проследил, чтобы Мерлин немного отошел от странного монстра. Кто знает, вдруг сгусток может ловко передвигаться по земле или прыгать? Артур не хотел, чтобы в следующий раз вместо прутика перекусили чью-нибудь ногу.

— Подожди!

Мерлин вскочил и резво побежал в соседний двор, примыкающий к дому кузнеца. Артур и возмутиться не успел, как Мерлин уже возвратился, крепко сжимая в руке железную пластину.

— Посмотрим, по зубам ли ей это! — заявил он и сунул пластину в сгусток. По всей черной поверхности прошла рябь, сгусток напрягся, обвился вокруг пластины, но… ничего не смог сделать. Разве что съел всю ржавчину с железа, отполировав его так, как не удалось бы даже самому усердному слуге.

— И как ты догадался? — удивленно спросил Артур, наблюдая за тщетными попытками сгустка сожрать железо.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Мерлин. — Просто подумалось, что металл может быть ему не по зубам. Помнишь, как ты разрубил тень? Это ей не повредило, но все-таки меч она не смогла поглотить. Он разделил ее на части, которые потом быстро срослись.

— То есть, ты просто догадался? — усмехнувшись, уточнил Артур.

Мерлин закатил глаза и обозвал его болваном. Но Артур слишком хорошо знал своего бывшего слугу, чтобы понимать — безумные идеи у него иногда берутся из ниоткуда. Впрочем, как и у самого Артура – тут они с Мерлином были похожи.

— Нужно сделать ему клетку, — заявил Мерлин, вдоволь погоняв сгусток пластиной по крыльцу. Тот смекнул, что металл для него — непреодолимая преграда, и теперь пытался убежать от него, смешно передвигаясь по дощатому полу. Сгусток попробовал просочиться между досок, но оказался слишком плотным и застрял, беспомощно трепыхаясь.

— Я назову его Джордж, — вконец развеселился Мерлин. — И заберу с собой.

— Что?! – не поверил своим ушам Артур.

— Мы не можем оставить его здесь! Люди убьют его, а в лесу он больше не выживет. Он больше не грозная тень, а маленький сгусток абсолютной тьмы. Вполне может пригодиться в будущем.

— Для чего? — как-то жалобно спросил Артур.

— Пока не знаю…

Мерлин повернулся к нему и улыбнулся во весь рот. То ли потому, что теперь он стал так похож на себя прежнего, то ли из-за этой улыбки, по которой Артур всегда скучал, если не видел даже несколько часов, то ли еще по каким причинам, но Артур согласился. И тут же почувствовал, что иного выхода у него не было. Не с Мерлином. Как и всегда, впрочем.

Мерлин соорудил для Джорджа железный ящичек и спрятал его за бочками во дворе. Артур неодобрительно наблюдал, но не вмешивался. Кто знает, может, им действительно еще понадобится этот… Джордж.

Наутро, когда в деревне не обнаружилось ни одного погибшего, все жители столпились около дома Грэйс, чтобы посмотреть на воина Риотама — победителя смерти. Артур пытался объяснить им, что его заслуги здесь мало, но Мерлин, бешено сверкая глазами, попросил молчать о магии. С тех пор как люди перестали бояться колдовства, они норовили сесть на шею каждому встречному магу – не важно, доброму или злому. Доброго обязывали лечить болезни, чинить дома и собирать урожай, а злых подсылали к врагам, хитростью и уговорами заморочив им голову. 

В благодарность за избавление от монстра местный кузнец бесплатно сделал крепкую шкатулку, запирающуюся на хороший замок. 

Воина Риотама и его спутника с почестями провожали из деревни, и можно было не сомневаться, что слух о них разлетится на несколько миль вокруг.

Артур поудобнее перехватил заплечный мешок и тронул за узды лошадь. Мерлин шел рядом, категорически отказавшись ехать верхом, и Артур не стал возражать. Мерлин выглядел гораздо лучше, был веселее и бодрее и выглядел теперь лишь немногим старше того, каким был, когда умер Артур. Он шутил и смеялся, постоянно поправлял шкатулку Джорджа и дергал свою лошадь за узды, заставляя ее недовольно фыркать. 

Артур, воспользовавшись его весельем, незаметно свернул с намеченного пути и направился в сторону границы – туда, где меж низких холмов прятался родной для Мерлина Эалдор. Увлеченный болтовней, Мерлин заметил это слишком поздно, только когда за деревьями показались первые дома.

— Нет! — закричал он, резко остановившись.

— Мерлин… — Артур подтолкнул его в спину, заставляя идти.

— Нет, — тверже повторил Мерлин. — Я не могу. 

— Тебе нечего бояться.

— Да. Но там живут люди, которые знали меня, каким я был раньше. Я не хочу, чтобы они видели меня теперь.

— Но почему?

— Потому что тот, другой я давно умер. Они не узнают меня, если увидят, а если узнают — разочаруются. К тому же, я не хочу, чтобы всем стало известно, что Мерлин вернулся в мир. Да и не забывай, что кто-то из них еще может вспомнить тебя.

— Они не разочаруются, — тихо возразил Артур. — Наоборот, они должны гордиться тобой.

— Они обращались со мной так, что мне пришлось бежать из родного дома в Камелот. Я был юн и глуп, думаешь, я хотел этого? Моим единственным близким человеком была мать, и я бросил ее. 

— Ты не бросал!..

— Бросил. И тогда, и потом.

— Но если она в деревне, если ей нужна помощь…

— Нет. Ее нет в Эалдоре, я чувствую это.

— Я очень надеюсь, что ты не ошибаешься.

Артур быстро пошел обратно. Не глядя на Мерлина, но слыша его торопливые шаги позади. Упрямый идиот! Раньше он рвался домой, к матери, а теперь избегает ее, избегает всего, что напоминает ему о его юности. То время ушло безвозвратно, и Артур чувствовал, что Мерлину больно смотреть в его молодое лицо. Сколько ему, Артуру, на вид? Лет двадцать — ровно столько, сколько исполнилось одиночеству и отчаянию Мерлина, его боли. Артур словно стал ее воплощением, и Мерлин не мог пережить это, как ни старался. Он… застрял. Старался изо всех сил, но это было за их пределами. И все-таки это была его битва, и здесь никто не смог бы ему помочь.

Артур крепче стиснул поводья и до самого вечера шел молча.

За месяц Артур и Мерлин дошли до южной границы королевства, пересекли ее и оказались в соседних землях, где правил наследник короля Баярда, молодой и энергичный Рональд, женатый на знакомой обоим леди Вивиан.

— Она же старше его на десять лет! — воскликнул Мерлин, впервые услышав, кто сидит на троне этого королевства.

— В политике нет места любви. Рональда женили на выгодной партии, а леди Вивиан больше ничего и не оставалось. С тех пор, как ее отец обзавелся наследником, по-другому ей королевский трон не светил.

— Я рад, что ты женился по любви. — Мерлин повернулся к Артуру и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Конечно, — согласился тот.

Пусть не по любви, но из глубокой привязанности. Вряд ли он нашел бы девушку и королеву лучше, чем Гвиневра. И она все понимала. В ее сердце всегда был не только Артур, как и в сердце Артура — не только она. Они значили друг для друга много, но далеко не все – не как те, с кем им не было суждено соединиться. И если любимый человек Артура всегда был рядом, то Гвиневра своего — Ланселота — потеряла. Если бы Артур разобрался в своих чувствах раньше, он бы отпустил их, сам бы выгнал из королевства Гвен и Ланселота, лишь они были счастливы. Но тогда Артур эгоистично не хотел терять Гвиневру и с тех пор был вынужден видеть в ее глазах умершую вместе с любимым частичку души.

За месяц Риотам и его загадочный спутник одолели десяток чудовищ, расплодившихся на землях Камелота. Словно с пробуждением Артура повылазило и самое отвратительное зло, дремавшее до этого в недрах земли. И чудовища были незнакомы Мерлину. Другие маги говорили, что все это — заморское чудо, с большой земли, из разных точек мира. Им встречались чудища, похожие на человека с очень узкими глазами, каких в Камелоте еще не видели, был старик с мешком, крадущий маленьких детей и называющий себя Бабаем, был Абнауаю, который убивал, прижимая жертв к похожему на лезвие топора выступу на груди и рассекая их пополам – этот монстр так и остался бы безымянным, если бы не представился, перед тем как убить коня Артура. Еще им встретился огромный трехглавый пес и страшные демоны гаки с острова на другом конце земли… Множество, множество монстров! Имя воина Риотама стало известно каждому жителю королевства. Артур теперь старался прятать лицо, чтобы его никто ненароком не узнал, а Мерлин только посмеивался, приговаривая, что заслуженная слава от него никуда не денется, будь он король или простой воин. Артур может сколько угодно мечтать о спокойной жизни фермера, но никогда не сможет жить ею.

Миновав границу Камелота, Артур вздохнул спокойнее. Мерлин тоже расправил плечи, словно сбросив с них тяжелый груз.

— Думаешь, мы сможем отдохнуть? — улыбнувшись, спросил Мерлин.

— Думаю, мы сможем понять, что творится в Камелоте. Столько магических тварей там никогда не было.

— Да… — Мерлин согласно кивнул и вздохнул. — Я тут подумал, и... тебе это не понравится.

— Ага, мне никогда не нравилось, когда ты думаешь, Мерлин, у тебя сразу делается очень глупое выражение лица.

— Пытаюсь подражать твоему, нельзя же слуге выглядеть умнее своего господина.

Артур замахнулся, чтобы по привычке отвесить ему оплеуху, но сдержал себя. Мерлин по возрасту ему в отцы годился! 

Мерлин это заметил, и его улыбка мгновенно потускнела. Артур едва не влепил затрещину уже самому себе — дал ведь себе обещание не напоминать Мерлину о его возрасте.

— В общем, я думаю, что эти твари — сигнал, признак того, что в Камелоте все идет неправильно. Его истинный король бродит по лесам и деревням, сражается с чудовищами, разбойниками и прочей нечистью и не желает возвращать себе трон. Это не просто слова, Артур, ты действительно бегаешь от своей судьбы, которая вернула тебя к жизни. Ты можешь считать, что вернулся, чтобы сражаться с монстрами, но на самом деле тебе предназначено гораздо больше.

— И что же?

— Править людьми. Твое имя должно остаться в веках, а пока ты не сделал ничего, чтобы тебя вспомнили через сотню, через тысячу лет! Артур, ты самый лучший король из всех, кто может быть. Я знаю тебя, я вижу твою величие вот здесь. — Мерлин коснулся груди Артура в том месте, где билось сердце. — И всегда видел. Так покажи его своему королевству. Тебе суждено объединить Альбион, но сейчас он — лишь островки враждующих маленьких королевств. Тебе даровали молодость, чтобы ты смог сделать больше… Артур, прошу, послушай меня!

Мерлин замолчал, глядя ему в глаза, и Артур отвел взгляд. Наверное, он был согласен с Мерлином, сам чувствовал, где его место, но жизнь Риотама – простая, полная приключений и свободы — манила его. Артур мог бы вечно мотаться по миру и сражаться с монстрами: с магическими чудищами и самыми отвратительными людьми. Так он по-настоящему помогал людям, тогда как на троне… Артур вел их на войну, где гибли рыцари, лучшие воины и совсем зеленые юнцы. Женщины оставались вдовами, а дети росли без отцов и, помня об их героизме, тоже становились рыцарями и умирали… Разве смерть должен приносить король своим подданным? И разве есть другой путь, чтобы объединить Альбион?

Мерлин твердил свое, потому что это вбил ему в голову дракон. Мерлин сам пострадал от всех этих сражений, когда Артура убили на Камлане, когда еще раньше лишился отца. Мерлин рассказал Артуру, кем был его отец и почему он был вынужден скрываться. Из-за судьбы, из-за Камелота сам Мерлин стал убийцей, пытаясь защитить своего короля. Не было больше того юного наивного мальчика с солнечной улыбкой — он тоже пал жертвой беспощадной судьбы.

— Я буду рядом, — пообещал Мерлин, не выдержав молчания Артура. — Всегда. Я сделаю все, чтобы тебе не пришлось проливать кровь.

— Это я, — резко ответил Артур, — должен делать все, чтобы ты не испачкал в ней свои руки. Я воин, Мерлин, а ты — маг. И чтобы не стать таким, как Моргана, ты должен созидать, а не убивать.

— Только ради тебя…

— Ради меня, — отрезал Артур.

Они снова шли молча, ведя под узды единственную уцелевшую лошадь. На ней покачивалась шкатулка со сгустком абсолютной тьмы. Артур больше не возвращался к этому разговору, вновь став Риотамом, убивая чудовищ и избегая благодарности людей. Он прятался от них, чувствуя вину. Это были подданные короля Рональда, но Артур знал, что когда-нибудь они перейдут под его правление. Осталось немного, чтобы обрести свою судьбу — преодолеть последнюю преграду, что помешала ему в прошлой жизни.

Поэтому через две дюжины дней Артур разбудил Мерлина посреди ночи. Вгляделся в его сонные глаза, еще немного помолодевшее лицо и осторожно провел пальцем по щеке. Кожу кольнула жесткая щетина, а Мерлин удивленно распахнул рот. Его губы почти стали прежними — теми, на которых Артур так часто задерживал взгляд. И если он решится послушаться уговоров Мерлина, то не совершит ту же ошибку, что и раньше. Не станет врать себе и ему. Только тот король честен перед своим народом, который не обманывает собственное сердце. Поэтому Артур наклонился и поцеловал Мерлина.

— Ох… — выдохнул Мерлин ему в губы, отстранившись, и взглянул на него полными слез глазами.

Артур тут же растерял всю решимость и отпрянул назад. Мерлин не скажет, даже если ему неприятны ласки Артура, ведь ради него он действительно готов на все.

— Нет. — Мерлин рассмеялся сквозь слезы и поймал Артура за рубашку. — Я просто не ожидал, не думал никогда, что ты…

— Я почти сказал тебе об этом, когда умирал.

— Вот именно, тогда ты цеплялся за меня, за жизнь вместе со мной, и я не мог определить, кому именно предназначался твой взгляд: мне, уходящей жизни или вечности.

— Тебе… Мерлин! — Артур грубо притянул Мерлина к себе и внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо. Теперь оно полностью избавилось от морщин, кожа разгладилась, а ее цвет вновь стал свежим, молодым. Последний барьер между ними рухнул, Мерлин вновь стал ровесником Артура. — Ты моя жизнь и моя вечность.

— Правда? — Мерлин глупо моргнул, и Артур сам почувствовал, как подступают слезы. — А почему ты не сказал раньше? Я признался тебе еще тогда…

— Идиот! — рассмеялся Артур. — Для меня время замерло на эти двадцать лет, а ты их прожил и изменился. Не только внешне, ты стал другим здесь. — Артур коснулся его груди, сердце в которой билось как заполошное.

— А теперь я прежний?

— Нет, но и я другой.

Мерлин помотал головой, и Артур не стал его больше слушать. Здесь, на земле чужого королевства, в лесу, неотличимом от тех, что росли в Камелоте, он полностью обретал себя. Целовал, ласкал, брал Мерлина, ошалевшего от чувств и ощущений, а потом так же, полностью, отдавал ему всего себя. Они всегда были равны, несмотря на мнимую пропасть между принцем, королем и его слугой. Только вдвоем они одерживали победы, веселились и переживали невзгоды. Другие люди приходили и уходили, а Мерлин по-прежнему преданно ждал Артура у двери тронного зала, как тогда, когда умер его отец, верил в него, когда Артур отправлялся за ним в чужое королевство, чтобы спасти его деревню от разбойников. 

Мерлин выгибался в его руках, и Артур видел в нем свое самое ценное сокровище. Когда-то он думал, что с Камелотом в его сердце не сможет сравниться никто и ничто, но давно понял, что это не так. Не было бы Камелота без Мерлина, и самого Артура тоже.

Мерлин не переставал трогать его, целовать, касаться языком, не мог насытиться и раз за разом напоминал себе, что Артур жив, что это именно он в его руках, а не очередная иллюзия. 

Артур жалел только об одном — что не решился на такой шаг двадцать лет назад. Может, тогда ему не пришлось бы умирать.

А Мерлин вслух благодарил судьбу за то, что теперь у него гораздо больше времени, чтобы быть с Артуром — на десятки лет, а может, и на целую вечность!


	4. Часть 3. Король Артур и волшебник Мерлин

Круглые белые башни Камелота нисколько не изменились за двадцать лет. Вполне возможно, что и через сорок, и через сто лет, и через тысячелетия они так и будут стоять, лишь немного тронутые временем. Артур остановился на холме, с которого открывался хороший вид на замок. За его спиной рос все тот же лес, который он отлично узнал, исходив все тропы, когда выезжал на охоту или сбегал от всех, чтобы побродить в одиночестве. Деревья стали выше, кустарник — разлапистей, лес продвинулся чуть ближе к замку, но все равно Артур отличил бы его среди всех других.

Мерлин тихо стоял чуть поодаль и гладил лошадь по густой темной гриве. Теперь он выглядел таким же молодым, как Артур, даже юным, но с тяжелым взглядом через многое прошедшего человека. 

Договорились, что Мерлин вновь вернет себе внешность, соответствующую его возрасту. За последние годы Камелот пострадал от темного колдовства, и появление юного Мерлина могло вызвать только вопросы и недоверие. Ему и так предстояло убедить всех, что Артур вернулся. Король Артур, умерший двадцать лет назад, возродился и намерен снова занять свой трон. Отдаст ли Гвен его добровольно?

— Идем. — Артур повернулся к Мерлину и кивнул ему в знак того, что пора преображаться. Сам он накинул плотный плащ и закрыл лицо капюшоном, а Мерлин выпил зелье из маленького флакончика. Артур уговорил Мерлина не превращаться вновь в Анна Ллейана и оставить себе черные густые волосы, лишь немного тронув их сединой, сделать поменьше морщин. Мерлин без возражений согласился – он и сам не слишком-то хотел возвращаться к образу мага-отшельника.

Они переночевали в лесу, на небольшой поляне, где часто проводили время раньше. Мерлин собирал там свои травы, а Артур думал о чем-то королевско-важном, хотя на самом деле просто наблюдал за своим слугой. Он вообще предпочитал не терять Мерлина из виду — ни тогда, ни теперь.

В город вошли на рассвете. Небольшие узкие улочки, петляющие между домами, уводящие от главной дороги, на которых всегда пахло выпечкой и рыбой, мостовая, выложенная брусчаткой – такой неровной, что ехать по ней в повозке было очень тряско, рынок, цветными палатками раскинувшийся на площади. Артур помнил все здесь именно таким. Разве что город вырос немного, появились новые дома, а пряностями, тканями и безделушками теперь торговали совсем другие люди. Но стража все так же носила изображение золотого дракона на красном фоне — герб Пендрагонов. Гвиневра не стала отрекаться от наследия своего мужа и сохранила его в нетронутом виде.

Артур взглянул на Мерлина, чтобы понять его чувства от встречи с Камелотом, и поразился, с какой болью Мерлин смотрел на то, что приводило Артура в восторг.

— Все здесь напоминает мне, как много я потерял, — пояснил Мерлин, перехватив взгляд Артура.

— Не думай об этом, думай, сколько еще ты сможешь обрести.

Артур тайком сжал его руку, благо в город они вошли пешком, ведя лошадь под узды. 

Было условлено, что Мерлин пойдет в замок один. Артур останется ждать его снаружи, подальше от любопытных глаз. Мерлин явно нервничал, перебирал пальцами гриву своей кобылы и старался не смотреть по сторонам. Артур так и не добился от Мерлина правды, в каких отношениях тот расстался с Гвен, но подозревал, что маг просто исчез однажды из Камелота, а теперь чувствовал запоздалую вину за то, что бросил своих друзей.

Артур остался стоять у стены замка, недалеко от поля, где проходили тренировки рыцарей. Так и теперь оттуда доносился лязг мечей, чьи-то четкие ритмичные команды. Прислушавшись, Артур с удивлением узнал голос Леона. И уже не мог оставаться в стороне, осторожно пошел ближе к полю, чтобы хоть одним глазком взглянуть на старого друга.

Леон, заметно заматеревший, но все еще статный, высокий, с почти не тронутыми сединой русыми волосами и замечательной окладистой бородой. Он стоял у кромки поля – там, где любил стоять Артур – и нещадно гонял молодых рыцарей. Артур улыбнулся и подошел еще ближе. Он бы с удовольствием сейчас вынул меч и показал бы зеленым юнцам, как следует сражаться. Леон здорово натаскивал молодежь, но те, с кем Артуру довелось встретиться во время недавнего путешествия по Британским островам, не выдерживали против него и пяти минут. Артуру приходилось вырубать их, чтобы очередное чудовище не отгрызло им голову. 

Леон вдруг, словно почувствовав на себе взгляд, обернулся. Артур опустил голову, скрывая лицо, но не был уверен, что сделал это достаточно быстро. Потому что Леон вздрогнул, неловко взмахнул рукой и зажмурился на пару мгновений. Артур поспешил уйти, пока старый друг не решил, что сходит с ума.

Мерлин вернулся только под вечер. Артур давно устал стоять у стены замка и зашел в таверну, где всегда было шумно и весело, а люди мало обращали внимание на окружающих.

Выпив две кружки эля и плотно пообедав, Артур огляделся вокруг, совершенно не зная, чем себя занять. Ожидание убивало, он привык действовать, а не сидеть без дела. Поэтому когда Мерлин нашел его в той же таверне, Артур уже готов был явиться в замок, наплевав на все договоренности.

Мерлин выглядел растрепанным, на его одежде появились грязные пятна, но с лица не сходила широкая улыбка.

— Пришлось посидеть пару часов в темнице, пока Гвен не доложили обо мне, — заявил Мерлин, плюхнувшись на стул рядом с Артуром. 

— И?

— И она рада была меня видеть, хотя сначала устроила жесткую проверку, чтобы убедиться, действительно ли я тот, за кого себя выдаю. Она осторожна, как и положено быть королеве. Мы поговорили, я рассказал, что все это время жил в лесу, она представила мне нового придворного мага, но пообещала выгнать его, если я соглашусь занять эту должность. Я обещал подумать.

— Подумать… — хмыкнул Артур.

— Да, и о тебе я еще ничего не сказал, она… не готова пока это услышать.

— Конечно.

Артур подозревал, что так и будет, и Мерлин просто не решится выложить Гвиневре все при первом же разговоре.

— Мне выделили покои в замке, там две комнаты. Я сказал, что пришел с другом, и ему тоже негде жить, а еще…

— Мерлин. — Артур вздохнул и накрыл его руку своей. — Все в порядке, не тараторь. Не то со стороны ты со своими сединами и морщинами вкупе с поведением юнца напоминаешь умалишенного.

— Я просто есть хочу.

— Гвен тебя не покормила?

— Хотела, но я отказался оставаться на ужин – спешил к тебе.

Артур подозвал девушку, разносящую заказы, и попросил чего-нибудь мясного для своего приятеля и еще кружку эля для себя. Мерлин накинулся на еду, словно неделю не ел. Артур посмеивался над ним, все больше и больше узнавая своего бывшего слугу – того самого мальчишку, который прислуживал ему в те времена, когда он сам был еще принцем.

— Я поговорю с Гвен о тебе завтра, — пообещал Мерлин и с трудом сглотнул.

— Пока не надо.

— Почему это?

— Потому…

Артур оглянулся на сидящих позади него горожан. На самом деле он задержался в таверне не потому, что так хотел эля или просиживать штаны на жесткой лавке – вслушивался в разговор, явно не предназначенный для чужих ушей. Четверо мужчин обсуждали своего друга… вернувшегося из мертвых. В другое время Артур бы им не поверил, но ведь и сам совсем недавно заново возродился к жизни. Вот только не думал, что в Камелоте он не один такой.

— Не может быть! — воскликнул Мерлин, когда Артур рассказал ему все.

— Но они уверены. Их друг пал на поле боя, а теперь вернулся в город как ни в чем не бывало.

— Может, его с кем-то спутали, и он не умирал?

— Я тоже так подумал, но они упомянули, что кто-то еще вернулся.

— Артур…

— Мы должны разобраться. Я должен. Должен знать, что мое возвращение не случайно, что оно действительно было предрешено. А если это просто чья-то магия…

— Неужели тебе мало доказательств, которые ты уже получил?

— Я должен знать.

Мерлин вздохнул и больше не приставал с вопросами. От его оживленности и радостного настроения не осталось и следа. Он понимал Артура, но просто не хотел затягивать его повторное восшествие на трон. 

Мерлин проводил Артура в выделенные им покои. Вызвав слугу, он строго наказал ему не входить без стука, чем напугал мальчишку до полусмерти. Артур расхохотался, едва за пареньком закрылась дверь.

— Из тебя получился куда более строгий господин, чем из меня когда-то, — отсмеявшись, заметил Артур. 

— О нет! Я же не выливал ему на голову содержимое своего ночного горшка!

— Кажется, содержимым горшка облил меня ты и даже как-то выжил после этого.

— О да… — Мерлин мечтательно прищурился, и Артур, не выдержав, сгреб его в охапку и швырнул на кровать. Одно дело кувыркаться с Мерлином в лесу, а другое — в Камелоте, там, где Артуру множество раз снилось, как он ласкает Мерлина, целует, как женится на нем вместо Гвен. Наутро он старался поскорее забыть свои сны, а некоторое время серьезно подозревал, что их наслала на него Моргана, чтобы свести с ума. Даже в то время, глядя на Мерлина, Артур был далеко не против претворить сны в реальность. Только никогда не сознавался в этом ни ему, ни даже самому себе. 

Мерлин прошептал заклинание, и к нему вновь вернулась молодая внешность. Артур удовлетворенно хмыкнул и тут же поцеловал его сухие губы.

— Я так понимаю, сейчас ты будешь вымещать на мне свой гнев, — притворно вдохнув, заключил Мерлин.

— Точно, — не особо вслушиваясь в его болтовню, подтвердил Артур.

— Вот если бы ты тогда наказывал меня подобным образом… а то сразу в колодки, в колодки…

— В колодках мы тоже попробуем, в замке должны были сохраниться хоть одни.

— Артур, я же не серьезно.

— А я — очень серьезно.

В крови Артура кипел пыл двадцатилетнего юноши, а в сердце горели чувства, накапливавшиеся годами. И соединившись, они не дали Мерлину ни единого шанса вырваться или возразить. Впрочем, тот и сам этого не хотел, только проворчал, что в следующий раз потребует разнообразия. Артур его, как обычно, не слушал, увлекшись куда более искренним и личным разговором их тел и душ.

На следующий день, дождавшись, когда Мерлин уйдет на встречу с Гвиневрой, Артур отправился на прогулку по городу, который мечтал узнать вновь, увидеть, как он изменился, вглядеться в лица простых горожан, понять, счастливы ли они теперь. Раньше Артур много времени проводил в походах, защищая свое королевство, а теперь, по словам Мерлина, он должен будет расширить его границы, а кроме как мечом, это осуществить невозможно. 

Артур думал, что можно будет оставить Гвиневру в качестве своей королевы. Никому другому он не смог бы доверить трон в свое отсутствие, а она — второй по значимости человек в его жизни.

Город кипел утренними заботами, суетой: торговцы раскидывали свои лотки, открывали лавки, кузнец, сонно потирая глаза, разжигал огонь в горниле, портной рассматривал дыру на своих штанах, а кожевник навешивал сапог на вбитый в землю штырь. Артур отвык от городской жизни, но бесконечно любил ее. Улыбка не сходила с его губ, а глаза опьяненно блестели. Как он мог думать, что обойдется без всего этого? Хотел променять Камелот на ферму в глуши, трусливо сбежать от ответственности, от того, что любил больше всего на свете. Как недавно он признал свои чувства к Мерлину, так и теперь вспомнил, почему когда-то стал королем. Не по праву наследования, а из любви к своему народу.

Артур старался прислушиваться к уличным разговорам в надежде узнать что-то новое про загадочные воскрешения. Но люди занимались своими делами, обсуждали обычные темы и не касались ничего странного и необъяснимого. 

Нагулявшись по городу, Артур зашел в старые комнаты, которые когда-то принадлежали Гаюсу. Теперь там наверняка жил кто-то другой — лекарь или другой придворный, может, даже тот же маг. Но едва переступив порог, Артур не сдержал удивленного возгласа. В комнате все осталось по-прежнему. Посередине стоял большой дубовый стол, заваленный книгами, пузырьками с лекарствами и сушеными травами. У стены теснились шкафы – вечно пыльные, потому что Мерлин ленился их протирать, а Гаюс частенько не замечал грязи. Узкая кровать с тонким матрацем, из которого торчала солома, была плохо заправлена – в спешке или потому, что это просто не имело значения… Словно Гаюс снова вернулся в Камелот. Воскрес, как Артур, или не умирал вовсе.

— Эй, — раздалось за спиной, и Артур медленно обернулся. Он не заметил, что капюшон упал с его головы, но теперь было уже поздно что-то предпринимать. На пороге стоял Леон. Не Гаюс, как в душе ожидал Артур, но все-таки тот, кого он был очень рад видеть.

Леон вгляделся в его лицо, вытаращил глаза и открыл рот в немом изумлении. Артур быстро приложил палец к губам и отрицательно помотал головой, призывая Леона молчать и сначала выслушать его.

— Это я, — сказал Артур и нерешительно улыбнулся. — Я вернулся.

Леон схватился за дверной откос, затем дрожащими руками вынул меч и наставил его на Артура.

— Ты очередная магическая тварь, да? Я много таких видел и убивал!

— Леон, это я, Артур…

— Ты умер!

— А теперь вернулся вместе с Мерлином.

— Ты призрак, да? Кто тебя вызвал?

— Просто два идиота занимались поэзией, вот и вызвали, — усмехнулся Артур, припомнив давние времена. — Я живой, на самом деле, вот. — Артур протянул руку, но тут же отдернул ее, когда Леон едва не рубанул по ней мечом.

— Ты призрак! — снова заявил Леон.

Не зная, как еще его убедить, Артур молча сел на стул и достал свой меч, спрятанный под полой плаща.

— Призраки не могут носить оружие, оно им не нужно, а это — мое доказательство. Как и память обо всем, что было раньше. Ты наверняка слышал, что Мерлин вернулся в Камелот. Я пришел с ним.

— Я слышал, но Мерлин ничего не говорил о своем спутнике.

— Потому что не смог признаться Гвиневре, что я вернулся.

Леон замолчал, внимательно глядя на Артура, а затем неуверенно спросил:

— Сир? Это и правда вы?

— Конечно!

Артур вскочил на ноги и подошел к Леону, тот протянул руку для приветствия, и Артур с удовольствием пожал ее.

— Я думал, больше никогда не увижу Мерлина. Я видел, как он уходил без намерения возвратиться. Только одна причина могла вновь привести его в Камелот. 

— Я, — понимающе кивнул Артур.

— Вы, — согласился Леон. — Мерлин говорил мне, что когда-нибудь вы вернетесь, но я не думал, что вы снова будете выглядеть так молодо.

— Я и сам не ждал. — Артур похлопал Леона по плечу. Ему было радостно видеть, что время не сильно изменило Леона. У него по-прежнему сияли глаза, а на лице играла теплая улыбка, которая делала его невероятно молодым. В его сердце сохранилось только самое лучшее и светлое из былого.

Леон вдруг шагнул вперед и обнял Артура, своего короля.

— Я всегда буду на вашей стороне, — сказал Леон. — И буду служить вам до конца жизни.

Если бы у Артура была такая власть, то он вернул бы из небытия Ланселота и Гвейна, а Леону даровал бы долгую – дольше, чем любой человеческий век — жизнь, но оставил бы право уйти при первом желании.

— Леон! — раздался от двери веселый голос, и в то же мгновение Мерлин оказался рядом и похлопал его по плечу.

Артур отошел немного в сторону, позволяя Мерлину выразить восторги и расспросить Леона о его семье, о службе, обо всем на свете! Мерлин смеялся, улыбался, болтал без умолку и внимательно слушал, а Артур смотрел на него и любовался, наконец-то позволяя себе делать это открыто.

— Чья это комната? — спросил он, когда Мерлин и Леон наговорились.

— Нового придворного лекаря. Он не стал в ней ничего менять, заявив, что ему нравится и так. Немного странный тип, но дело свое знает.

— А кто теперь придворный маг? — поинтересовался Мерлин.

— О, с магами Камелоту не очень везет, они здесь долго не задерживаются. Сейчас королева наняла троих, но если ты согласишься, Мерлин, то будешь единственным.

— Меня может назначить только мой король. — Мерлин улыбнулся Артуру, а тот невольно расплылся в улыбке в ответ.

В комнатах лекаря делать было больше нечего, и Артур, Мерлин и Леон вышли во внутренний двор замка. Леон поспешил по своим делам, а Мерлин сознался, что так ничего и не рассказал Гвиневре.

— Мерлин! — вложив в это имя все свое раздражение и осуждение, воскликнул Артур. Хоть и просил Мерлина этого не делать, в душе он надеялся, что Гвен уже все знает. Прогулка по городу вернула ему былую уверенность.

— Я не могу! Может, лучше ты появишься перед ней? Я и так сознался, что со мной воин Риотам, о котором она так много слышала, и теперь Гвен хочет познакомиться с тобой. Зовет на ужин сегодня, и я уже пообещал, что ты придешь.

— И каково ей будет увидеть своего давно умершего мужа вместо храброго воина?

— Мужа… — Мерлин вздохнул и серьезно посмотрел на Артура. — Когда она узнает правду, ты снова станешь ее мужем? Будешь делить с ней комнату и постель, сделаешь своей королевой?

— Мерлин…

Мерлин отвернулся и прикусил губу. По всей видимости, ему было важно услышать то, что он знал и без того, просто по привычке не желал в это верить.

— Я вернулся как король, но не как муж Гвиневры. Посмотри на меня. Она помнит человека гораздо старше, а я… Я не могу лгать ей и твердить о любви. Она всегда будет для меня верным другом и одним из самых дорогих людей, но я не люблю ее так, как раньше. Даже двадцать лет назад я любил ее меньше, чем кое-кого другого.

— Кого? — тихо поинтересовался Мерлин, не поднимая глаз, но Артур видел, что они уже лукаво блестят от счастья.

— Мать, например, или отца. Если ты хочешь выбить из меня признание, то этого не будет. Нет слов, чтобы описать чувства, которые я испытываю к тебе.

— У тебя всегда был маленький словарный запас, — притворно проворчал Мерлин, и Артур едва удержался, чтобы не поцеловать его или не влепить оплеуху — он и сам не определился.

В ожидании ужина Артур и Мерлин снова бродили по городу, заглянули в знакомый им лес за крепостной стеной и промчались по полям на лошадях, хохоча и стараясь не угодить в недавно собранные стога сена. Впрочем, лошади под ними были умными животными и следили за тем, чтобы своевременно избегать все препятствия.

В замке Артур переоделся в чистые штаны и рубаху – простые, как он всегда любил. Растрепавшиеся волосы ему кое-как пригладил Мерлин и все-таки поцеловал его, прошептав, что давно ждал этого часа. Двадцать гребаных лет и несколько месяцев, прошедших с момента воскрешения Артура.

Артур шел по коридорам замка на ватных ногах, сжимая внезапно вспотевшие ладони в кулаки. Даже перед самой сложной битвой он не волновался так сильно, как перед встречей с королевой Камелота, у которой должен был забрать трон. Мерлин поглядывал на него и порывался что-то сказать, но умолкал на полуслове. Артур был благодарен ему за эти минуты тишины, дарующие ему время, чтобы собраться с силами.

Из-за длинного стола, уставленного яствами, было выдвинуто три стула, но в небольшом зале никого, кроме слуг, не было. Артур сел напротив Мерлина спиной к двери, откуда должна была появиться королева. Запах от еды шел аппетитный, но Артур не чувствовал голода, хотя последний раз ел только утром.

Скрипнула дверь, послышались легкие шаги, шорох длинного платья. Артур обернулся и встретился взглядом со знакомыми теплыми карими глазами.

Гвен замерла на полушаге, прижала руки к сердцу и приоткрыла рот, чтобы вскрикнуть или что-то сказать, но не издала ни звука. Артур быстро поднялся со своего места и шагнул к ней, намереваясь подхватить, если Гвен начнет оседать на пол. Но годы сделали ее куда сильнее, чем помнил Артур.

— Почему ты не сказал мне? — хрипло спросила она у Мерлина, но даже не взглянула на него.

— Я… не знал, как… я… прости, — с трудом выдавил тот. 

— Я не ожидала от тебя такого. Ты твердил, что он вернется, но побоялся сообщить мне, когда это и в самом деле произошло. Артур, — голос Гвиневры дрогнул, когда она произнесла это имя, — ты родился заново? Ты так молод…

— Нет, я… 

И Артур пересказал ей свою историю, начиная с того, как осознал себя на пшеничном поле. Мерлин иногда вставлял свои комментарии, но упорно не смотрел на Гвен. Понимал, что должен был послать ей письмо, как только осознал, что Артур вернулся. Но Мерлин оставил эти месяцы только для себя, он имел на это право. Гвиневра опустилась на стул и выслушала рассказ без единого комментария. Артур украдкой изучал ее спокойное лицо, приобретшее за последние годы истинно королевское благородство. Но все же за всем этим в Гвиневре чувствовалась усталость. Может, никто другой и не заметил бы, но Артур был мужем Гвен и знал, что такое бремя правления людьми, поэтому кому как не ему видеть такие вещи.

— Что ты намерен делать теперь? — прямо спросила Гвен, едва Артур закончил рассказ.

— Осуществить свою судьбу, — вместо него ответил Мерлин. — Стать королем, которого запомнят все Британские острова! 

— Его помнят в Камелоте.

— В одном королевстве. Этого мало, Гвен, его судьба — объединить Альбион, именно за этим он вернулся. 

— Я должна отдать ему трон. И, — Гвиневра усмехнулась, разом все понимая, — отойти в сторону. Мы больше не муж и жена, да и раньше я была скорее другом, неравноценной заменой его истинной любви.

— Ты всегда была особенной, — вставил Артур, его раздражало, что эти двое разговаривали так, будто его вовсе не было рядом. Как же он завоюет уважение подданных, если с ним уже так откровенно не считаются?

— Я знаю, — тепло улыбнулась ему Гвен. — Но дай мне ночь, чтобы принять решение.

— Конечно. — Мерлин пригубил вино из серебряного кубка, Гвиневра сделала то же самое. Артуру по-прежнему кусок не лез в горло, но все же он наколол на вилку мясо, отправил его в рот и взялся за свой кубок. 

Ужин закончился в ничего не значащей болтовне и немного фальшивом веселье. Артур узнал это настроение: когда на твоих плечах непомерный груз ответственности, ты крадешь у времени мгновения, забывая обо всем.

Гвиневра удалилась первой. Мерлин весело попрощался с ней и вернулся к Артуру, но тот, едва взглянув на него, бросился вслед за королевой.

— Гвиневра! — позвал он, выбегая в коридор.

Она обернулась, немного удивленная, но с радостью, словно надеялась на это, хоть и никак не ожидала.

— Вы мне и слова не дали вставить, — быстро сказал Артур, подходя к ней, — но я очень рад тебя видеть. 

Он сделал еще шаг и порывисто обнял ее. Вопреки всем ожиданиям, двадцать лет не сделали их чужими, они по-прежнему чувствовали настроение друг друга и могли парой слов навести порядок в душе. Именно поэтому Артур когда-то женился на ней. Гвен не была похожа на других девушек, она была настоящая, искренняя и живая, высказывала все, что думала, в лицо и бесконечно заботилась о нем. Артуру не нужно было ощущать ее присутствие постоянно, он не нуждался в Гвен так, как в Мерлине, но рядом с ней ему было очень хорошо, в ее объятиях он отдыхал душой и телом.

— Спасибо тебе, — сказал Артур, отстранившись. — Никого, кроме тебя, я бы не хотел видеть на троне Камелота. Я бы не умер, если бы не был уверен, что ты займешь мое место.

— Артур. — Гвен взяла его лицо в ладони, притянула к себе и поцеловала в губы. В последний раз. — Не дай Мерлину зазнаться, он слишком долго ждал всего этого и теперь немного опьянен.

— Это точно. — Артур рассмеялся, припомнив, сколько вина выпил Мерлин за ужином. Хотя, конечно, Гвиневра говорила не об этом.

— Я соглашусь. — Она отошла к окну, в котором отражался ярко горящий на стене коридора факел. — Конечно. А этой ночью решу, что делать дальше.

— Оставайся.

— Я не могу. Мое время прошло. Но… — Она вздохнула, колеблясь, но все же призналась. — В последнее время ходит много слухов о воскресших людях. Наверное, твое появление что-то изменило в этом мире, и я… я надеюсь, мечтаю вновь встретить одного человека. Когда-то я предпочла тебя ему и прожила замечательную жизнь, но теперь… Я давно научилась не лгать себе, и теперь признаю — я была бы счастливее, если бы выбрала тогда его.

Артур опустил голову в знак понимания и примирения. Ему было больно слышать, как его жена говорит, что могла бы быть счастливее с кем-то другим, но ведь… он и сам так считал. Артур не смог отдать ей всю свою любовь, и она ответила тем же. 

— Я могу только пожелать тебе удачи.

— Она мне не нужна. — Гвен прикусила губу, едва сдерживая слезы. — Я чувствую, что он снова в этом мире, но почему-то не решается прийти в Камелот ко мне. Значит, я должна снова стать той, кого он полюбил — обычной женщиной. Не служанкой, конечно, но и не обремененной мужем и королевской короной особой. 

— Ланселот может вновь стать одним из моих рыцарей.

— Это будет его выбор. Но я в любом случае буду рядом с ним.

— Тогда мы еще увидимся?

— Я надеюсь на это.

Гвиневра улыбнулась и быстро пошла по коридору, поддерживая тяжелые юбки. К утру ее уже не будет в Камелоте. Она соберет в дорогу немного еды и воды, денег, запасную удобную одежду, возьмет на конюшнях свою любимую лошадь и до рассвета ускачет прочь, чтобы путешествовать по миру в надежде встретить человека, которого потеряла однажды, но любила всю жизнь – любила больше всего на свете. Ради Камелота она и Артур пожертвовали своим счастьем, надеясь, что обретут его друг в друге, но теперь пришло время избавляться от любых заблуждений. Время решительных действий и настоящих чудес.

Артур вернулся в зал к Мерлину, который хмуро смотрел в тарелку и не забывал подливать себе вино. Артур решительно отобрал у него кубок и поставил на другой конец стола.

— Я думал, ты решил остаться у нее на ночь, — немного заплетающимся языком выдал Мерлин и вздохнул.

— Я попрощался с ней. 

— Долго ты выговаривал простое «до свидания».

— Мерлин. — Артур укоризненно покачал головой и, повернувшись к слуге, попросил его выйти. Затем взял Мерлина за подбородок и заставил его посмотреть себе в глаза. — Я не тот человек, который обманывает дорогих мне людей. Я с тобой, а это значит, что я даже помыслить не мог провести эту ночь с кем-то другим. А ты как был идиотом, так им и остался. Я уже жалею, что так просто отпустил Гвен – она хотя бы не глупа, как ты, пусть и не любит меня.

Мерлин шмыгнул носом и серьезно признался:

— Зато я тебя люблю.

— Я знаю. Но ты не сможешь быть на положении Гвен, моей жены. Ты…

— Обо мне никто не должен узнать, — грустно согласился Мерлин. — Это не то, что могут понять люди. Не то, что подобает великому королю.

— Мы все еще можем уйти отсюда и поселиться на ферме только вдвоем, и там никому не будет дела до наших отношений.

— Мне кажется, гораздо счастливее мы будем, если сделаем дверь между нашими покоями. Или потайной ход. Мы сможем ходить друг к другу хоть каждую ночь.

— Тогда нам нужны неболтливые слуги.

— Об этом я позабочусь. — Мерлин несмело улыбнулся и накрыл руку Артура своей. — Я сделаю все для тебя.

— А я — для тебя.

— Думаю, нас никто не заподозрит, ведь я выгляжу старше тебя на двадцать с лишним лет. А скоро и вовсе превращусь в старца. Для правдоподобности.

— Я не против, если ты скинешь эту маску.

— Нет, нельзя. Меня знают таким и боятся. Если я снова стану молодым, то пойдут толки и сомнения – еще подумают, что я давно потерянный собственный сын или что-то вроде этого. Нет, я готов каждый день менять внешность, хотя бы пока ты не станешь таким великим, что уже ничего не сможет повредить мнению о тебе в народе и некому будет строить тебе козни.

— Тогда я сделаю это ради тебя.

Мерлин рассмеялся, и Артур вновь увидел его настоящего – молодого сердцем и душой. Мерлин никогда не состарится, поднаберется опыта и мудрости, но так и останется лопоухим мальчишкой, который дерзит королевскому сыну, не боясь его гнева и обзывая ослом и задницей. Только такой Мерлин может все, именно за ним пошел когда-то Артур и теперь не отступит со своего пути.

Зал был полон людей в праздничных одеждах. Они стояли по обе стороны от прохода, ведущего от дверей к королевскому трону. По правую руку от него стояло кресло поскромнее, украшенное серебряными звездами рядом с привычным золотым драконом Пендрагонов. Церемония должна была вот-вот начаться, и многие в нетерпении поглядывали на двери. Наконец, тяжелые створки распахнулись.

Первым в зал вошел сэр Леон, третье лицо после короля, командующий его армией и наместник во время его будущих странствий. Он торжественно прошел к трону и встал по левую руку от него. А затем, одетый в доспехи и длинный алый плащ, полы которого тянулись за ним по полу, в зале появился молодой король. Многие помнили его еще по прежнему правлению, когда он был старше внешне, но не так опытен и мудр. Король Артур направился к трону, а за ним, отставая всего на два шага, следовал будущий новый придворный маг Мерлин, самый могущественный волшебник в мире, бывший слуга. Но Камелот давно привык к бывший слугам. Поговаривали, что Мерлин всегда был советником Артура, что именно он «вырастил» из взбалмошного принца великого короля. И теперь рядом с Артуром он действительно казался его мудрым наставником.

Артур опустился на колени, и на голову ему легла корона, чем-то похожая на прежнюю, но больше и красивее – действительно подходящая великому королю. Поговаривали, что Мерлин наложил на нее заклятие, чтобы, пока эта корона держится на голове Артура, никто не посмел и помыслить о чем-то темном, направленном против короля. В ином случае корона должна была засветиться и ослепить предателя. По другой версии ночью к этому предателю проберется сгусток абсолютной тьмы по имени Джордж, домашний питомец Мерлина, и пожрет его душу. 

Люди в зале разразились аплодисментами. Несмотря на все опасения короля и его мага, Артура приняли благосклонно и ни разу не усомнились, что он действительно вернулся, чтобы вновь править Камелотом. Люди чувствовали в Артуре силу и безоговорочно верили ему.

После коронации первым же указом новый король назначил придворного мага. У Мерлина слезы стояли на глазах, когда он, преклонив одно колено, клялся в верности своему королю, впервые произнося слова, раньше звучавшие только из уст рыцарей. Но теперь Мерлин наконец-то занимал свое законное место — мага, первого советника, самого доверенного лица Артура. Никто не усомнится в его положении, впервые Мерлин, высоко подняв голову, слушал, как искренне народ радуется его назначению. Впервые люди видели в нем того, кем он был на самом деле. А среди толпы утирала слезы его мать, наконец-то спокойная и счастливая, как и всегда, гордившаяся своим сыном.

Улучив момент, Артур украдкой сжал ладонь Мерлина и широко улыбнулся ему.

— Не стоило так паниковать, — прошептал он. — Но теперь я понимаю, почему ты за столько лет так и не рассказал мне о своем даре. Ты просто маленький трусишка, Мерлин.

— Не следует королю так обращаться к своему придворному магу, — напустив на себя величественный, высокомерный вид, заявил Мерлин. — Теперь вы должны быть почтительны и относиться с уважением к моей силе, опыту и возрасту.

— Мои покои теперь гораздо больше, чем раньше, и состоят из нескольких комнат, — доверительно сообщил Артур. — В одну из них я приказал перетащить колодки. После этого я полчаса боялся, что подданные объявят меня сумасшедшим или хотя бы пришлют лекаря, чтобы он проверил мое душевное состояние, но обошлось. Наверняка думают, что это наказание для них, в то время как на самом деле колодки для того, кто раньше оказывался в них чаще других…

— Потому что покрывал своего господина!

— Потому что был идиотом и не мог как следует соврать моему отцу. Мерлин… — Артур внезапно рассмеялся и вновь дотронулся до его руки. Он был счастлив. Гораздо счастливее, чем после первой своей коронации, когда был всего лишь потерявшим отца растерянным мальчишкой, только учившимся быть сильным. Теперь все было по-другому. Правильнее. Словно этот второй шанс и был настоящим. Единственно верной жизнью, к которой Артур проделал очень долгий путь.

— Давай ты пока отложишь свои завоевания на пару лет и просто поживешь спокойно. Может, соседние короли без войны согласятся перейти под твои знамена? — как-то отчаянно предложил Мерлин. Видимо, он, в отличие от Артура, вспомнил их бесконечные походы и войны, полные сражений, крови и лишений. Мерлин не переставал бояться за жизнь Артура, а теперь накручивал себя, воображая, что это, первое воскрешение, может быть далеко не последним. Мерлин был не готов потерять Артура вновь, и еще нескоро он перестанет просыпаться из-за этого кошмара. Но всегда теперь его будут обнимать сильные руки, а любимый голос — шептать на ухо успокаивающую чепуху. И со временем Мерлин поверит, что в этот раз Артур пришел в этот мир надолго.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Артур, которому тоже не слишком-то хотелось воевать. — У меня еще много дел в Камелоте. Гвиневра, как и всякая женщина, не смогла создать по-настоящему сильную армию. Я займусь обучением людей, объявлю новый набор в рыцари и буду брать всех способных юношей. Леон и Персиваль помогут мне. А еще я хочу объехать каждую деревню в королевстве, чтобы знать, как живут мои люди. У кого не родился урожай, кто страдает от набегов разбойников. А ты подберешь хороших магов, обучишь лекарей в деревнях. И только когда в Камелоте люди начнут жить в достатке, я буду думать о расширении границ.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Мерлин, понимая, что осуществление этих планов займет больше двух лет. Намного больше, если вообще будет возможно. Артур, конечно, столько не вытерпит, но к тому времени Мерлин уже будет готов.

— Жаль, что этого не увидит Моргана. Я… я должен был заметить, что с ней творится, и не позволить ей так озлобиться.

— Это был ее выбор. Артур, ты не виноват, что в ее сердце поселилось зло.

— Я был ее братом…

— И она множество раз пыталась убить тебя. Если бы для нее это было так же важно, как для тебя, то ничего бы не случилось. Я тоже скучаю по той сострадательной девушке, которой она была когда-то и которую убила в себе злобой и жаждой мести. Если кто-то виноват в этом, то только я. Я… — Мерлин сглотнул. — Я не рассказывал тебе, но я видел будущее и хотел предотвратить его, но сделал только хуже. Я едва не убил ее, думая, что совершаю благо, а на самом деле творил только зло. Я совершил столько ошибок! Потому и стал после твоей смерти Анном Ллейаном. Так я искупал свои грехи.

— И перестарался. 

— Немного.

— Не будем об этом говорить, хорошо? Но постараемся не забывать, ведь это важно. 

— Твой отец гордился бы тобой, — вдруг сказал Мерлин. — Он бы никогда не признался в этом, но он считал тебя лучше себя. 

Артур промолчал. Он был бы рад увидеть сейчас в зале и отца, и Моргану, какой она была раньше, и Гвейна, и Ланселота — всех дорогих ему людей. Но это было невозможно. Мерлин сказал, что несколько людей действительно вновь вернулись в мир, но в большинстве своем слухи — всего лишь слухи. Но все-таки Артур с балкона заметил в толпе людей перед замком знакомое лицо Ланселота, рядом с которым светилась от счастья помолодевшая, вновь ставшая юной девушкой Гвен — не внешне, но глубоко внутри, где жила ее любовь к Ланселоту.

Толпа приветствовала нового короля и его придворного мага. Артур поднял руку в ответ и скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что Мерлин сделал то же самое. Они стояли рядом, плечом к плечу, как два правителя Камелота. Артур повернулся к Мерлину и улыбнулся ему, а тот мгновенно улыбнулся в ответ. Они смотрели друг на друга гораздо дольше, чем советники, чем даже самые лучшие друзья, но толпа отреагировала на это лишь новыми пожеланиями долгой жизни королю и его придворному магу.


	5. Эпилог

Прошло шестьдесят лет, полных событий и свершений, когда Мерлин вновь потерял своего короля. Тот ушел, не оставив наследника, так и не женившись в этот раз. За пределами замка поговаривали, что он хранил верность королеве Гвиневре, которая ушла от него к первому рыцарю Камелота. Но приближенные Артура знали его тайну и чтили Мерлина не только за его заслуги перед королевством, но и за ту безграничную любовь, которую он дарил своему королю.

Имя короля Артура навсегда осталось в легендах. Как и многие другие его имена. Артур возвращался каждые двадцать лет, а Мерлин ждал его, путешествуя по свету, но всегда возвращаясь к озеру, с которого все начиналось, где он каждый раз хоронил Артура. Так он напоминал себе о самом важном в жизни, так он всегда оставался самим собой, человеком, даже прожив полторы тысячи лет. Через толщу воды озера Мерлин чувствовал биение чистого сердца Артура, до поры спящего в покое острова, и считал дни до того момента, когда вновь увидит своего вечного короля.


End file.
